


Choices, Change and Challenges

by DustLight126



Series: The Guardian of Narnia [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustLight126/pseuds/DustLight126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna O'Brien is your average 2012 teenage girl with a love for the fictional realm of Narnia. But after a deadly encounter with a street gang sends her to her beloved world, she soon finds she has a greater part to play in the story than she could ever have imagined. Now she must help defend the world she has come to call home, but at what price? And what of a certain soon to be King? Peter/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Am I Living For?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Text in bold italics is Anna's narration, text in plain italics is her thought process.
> 
> WARNING: There are some scenes towards the end of the chapter that some readers may find upsetting or distressing, read at your own risk. By reading it you accept any consequences that may arise as a result of doing so.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters, story lines or Narnia itself (don't I wish!), they belong to the man himself; CS Lewis. I do however own Anna, she's mine!

**_It's amazing how quickly someone's life can change..._ **

_One...Two...Three...Four_

"Not fast enough Anna!"

_Turn...Handstand...Hold...Back...Two...Three_

"Those legs are _not_ straight!"

_Stand...Hold...Step...Forward_

 Like every previous attempt before, I landed on the firm, hard mat next to the balance beam I had just fallen off. Despite an hour or so of practise, I could never regain my footing when landing on that last jump. Then again, a forward aerial wasn't exactly the easiest move to perform when you'd only just returned to training. Needless to say, Claire, my coach, hadn't been going easy on me.

 I'd been a gymnast since I was around 6. I was forever climbing trees and jumping around, so my mum decided to send me to gymnastics in the hope that it would rid me of all my never ending outbursts of energy. If anything, it only encouraged me.

 At first I was as bad as every other beginner before me. But after about a year, I began to show promise. I was able to pick up new techniques and steps quicker than my colleagues, and even some of the older girls ahead of me. I advanced steadily and now at 16 years old I was regarded by many as one of the best in the field, further reinforced by my securing a place to compete in the 2012 Olympics.

 Breathing heavily from the exertion, I glanced up to find Claire extending her hand towards me and I took it gratefully. Surveying me like a hunter would it's prey, she finally took pity on me. "Showers. That's enough for today." Her way of saying "I'm disappointed". At that she turned on her heel and walked to her office on the other side of the studio, leaving me to stand alone in the middle of it as I watched her go. As her office door closed with a click of finality, I made my way to the changing rooms.

 It was already dark outside when I left the studio. Typical of every December in Ireland, it was also bitterly cold and I buried my hands in the pockets of my jacket in an attempt to keep them warm. I was later than normal tonight, and I had a dauntingly large pile of revision and homework to get through. Groaning inwardly at the thought of another study session until three in the morning, I quickened my pace. 

  ** _How one seemingly insignificant decision can lead to that change..._**

 The first mistake I made was walking down that side street; the general rule in my area being to never enter it after dark. But I was tired, and it was a much quicker route home. After hesitating at the entrance and checking there were no suspicious characters loitering around, I ran to the exit. 

 My luck ended when I reached the open road again. 

 Slamming into a much taller and broader figure, my heart almost stopped when I realised who I'd run in to. Danny Bradley and his two friends glared down at me, his eyes in particular holding a glint of malicious pleasure. Bradley and his gang were notorious for their trouble making, and were not people you would want to associate yourself with unless you wanted to go to prison or had a death wish. 

 "What's the hurry, little girl?" he asked softly, earning a few sniggers from his henchmen. But I could hear the unspoken threat in his voice, challenging me to make one wrong move; to just try and cross him. My heart had now accelerated to an impossibly fast rhythm, and it took all I had not to bolt from the scene, knowing I would only be chased until I was caught like a rabbit in the trap. 

 Bradley took a step towards me, and I responded by stepping back from him. An amused grin spread on his face, having found his latest victim to play his games with. He continued his advance towards me until before I knew it, I was backed against the cold, hard stone wall with no way out. "So, little girl, I'll ask again. What's the hurry?" he questioned calmly, leaning closer and boxing me in by placing his hands on the wall either side of my head. I could only stare at the ground, too afraid to do anything else. 

 "I see." he said in that same even tone, almost as if we were discussing the weather. Drawing away from the wall, he regarded me for a brief moment before speaking to his two cronies. "Search her bag." he said sharply, his change of tone making me jump slightly. Bradley didn't miss this, and as one of the other boys yanked my bag from my back when I offered no resistance, his serene tone returned, "Don't worry little girl, I'm not going to hurt you." I didn't fail to pick up on the unspoken 'Yet.' that should have been included at the end of that sentence. 

 "Nothing here Danny 'cept a towel, a pair of shoes and some slutty looking bit of clothing." The tallest one spoke up, holding up my purple leotard for the other two to see. That same amused grin broke out on his face before he spoke to me again, "Enjoy playing dress up, do we?" I knew he was mocking me, but I remained silent and offered no reply. 

**_How that change could affect your life so much..._ **

 He regarded me for a few short seconds before continuing. "You don't say much, do you little girl?" Bradley straightened up and I saw him grope in the pockets of his jeans for something. I recognised the hilt of a small blade and my eyes widened in terror and panic. "Perhaps this will change your mind." At these words the knife was pressed against my side, and I had to lean against the wall to prevent myself from sinking to the ground. It was well known that Bradley was very short tempered and tricky to deal with at the best of times. I knew I needed to tread carefully. 

 It was then that Bradley's other friend chose to speak, doing what I was unable to do myself, "Danny mate, don't do that, she's just a kid." he pleaded. I finally looked up, and saw concern etched on the boys face. I realised he was only around my age, maybe having just turned 17. "Shut it David, little girls should learn to respect their elders." Bradley silenced him with a glare over his shoulder. 

 I barely paid attention to that last bit, as it had now been diverted to a growing expanse of brilliant white light at the end of the alleyway that was slowly but surely advancing upon us. The strange thing was neither Bradley nor the other two boys had seemed to notice. They did, however, notice my staring at what probably to them was simply the bottom of the street.

 Bradley had now returned his attention back to me, but I didn't even spare him a glance. My eyes were firmly focused on the strange white light. Why couldn't the other three see it? I wondered as Bradley proceeded to shout in my face in a fruitless attempt to regain my attention. I wasn't even remotely interested in him anymore.

 I barely registered the shout David gave as Bradley plunged the small knife into me, or the pain that laced up my side from the wound. My gaze was still firmly locked on the light that could only have been a few feet away. As the blade was pulled from my side and Bradley's gang ran for it (David needing to be dragged away by the other two kicking and screaming) I noticed something move in the light. It didn't take much longer for the light to engulf me entirely and a very large, familiar golden lion to emerge from the light. 

  ** _Even your very existence..._**

 "Greetings, young one." That impossibly rich and deep voice, smoother than silk and simply irresistible, addressed me and I sank to my knees with my head bowed. My hand flew to my side where a stab wound should have been profusely bleeding and causing me great pain, but to my surprise I could feel no gaping hole and my hand was clean of any blood that should have stained it. I stared down at the offending hand, wondering if this was simply a crazy dream as a result of the attack and I was now just in shock.

 "Rise, my child, for there is much to discuss." Aslan continued, his amber gaze never leaving my form. I stood and came face to face with the Great Lion, hesitating for a moment before choosing to speak, "Aslan..." I began slowly, not sure how to ask what I was thinking. He seemed to pick up on this though, and encouraged me to continue, "Speak your mind, daughter." Taking a deep breath, I quickly asked the first and most obvious question that had come to my mind. 

 "Am I dead?" 

 Aslan gave a soft chuckle before replying, "Yes and no, dear one." I just gave the lion a look of confusion and surprise, not entirely sure how to respond. I didn't need to, as it was soon explained to me. "While you did die in your world, you did not die in all of them." Aslan explained cryptically. As if I wasn't confused enough. "I have seen your love for Narnia, Anna, and it is quite unlike any that I have seen before. In fact, it is one to rival CS Lewis' passion. And there are very few, if any, who can match the love an author has for his or her own creation." I could now only stare open mouthed at the Great Cat. While I was aware that I had a strong love for stories like Narnia (and a few other supposedly 'imaginary' worlds) I didn't think it had been quite to this extent. Either that or I must have somehow hit my head really hard. 

 "So, what exactly are you saying Aslan?" I questioned, still not sure as to what he was alluding to. "I'm saying," Aslan laughed, "that I would like to give you the opportunity to go to Narnia." If I had been shocked before, I was completely stunned now. "Me?" I squeaked, still rather uncertain as to whether or not this was all a dream. "Yes, you." Aslan clarified gently. "You shall accompany the Pevensies on their first journey. The events of what I believe to be called 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' in your world? Or if you would prefer, you may continue on to the afterlife." 

 I knew which one I preferred.

 "Narnia, Aslan." I almost pleaded, "I want to go to Narnia." Aslan nodded, "However, I will warn you that you must not under any circumstances reveal what will happen to anyone or interfere, otherwise the story could become seriously compromised. Can you promise you will not speak of any events you have any knowledge of?" I could only nod in silent agreement. The Great Lion seemed to smile at me before speaking his parting words, "Then Narnia it shall be, my child." 

 No sooner had the words left the Lion's mouth, my vision immediately went black before I awoke to find myself lying at the bottom of a tree in a vast snow covered wood. Slowly rising to my feet, I leaned against the tree trunk for support as I was still a little dazed. 

 Footsteps approached from behind me and I turned to see a strikingly familiar entourage of four children and a beaver approaching. 

_This is not happening. _

 Thinking there was nothing else for it, I stepped in to the parties line of vision. They all came to an abrupt stop when they spotted me. After a tense silence, Peter took a small step forward before addressing me, "Are you lost?" he asked tentatively.

  _You have no idea, Peter. You really don't._

  ** _And how much that change could affect those around you._**


	2. Breakaway

 "Ummm..." I dithered, unsure what to say.  _Nice one Anna, always acting before you think._  "Did you come through the wardrobe too?" Lucy piped up, her brown eyes sympathetic. I didn't miss Peter's automatic reaction to move with her as she stepped forward. "Not...exactly." I finally answered after a few moments of indecision.

_What in the name of Aslan am I supposed to say? I can't tell them who I am otherwise they'll just torture me until I tell them the whole story and then the story will fall apart then Narnia will fall apart and I'll be held completely responsible and who knows what Aslan will do to me!_

 Peter soon brought me out of my panicked thoughts. "Uh, miss?" he said politely, but I could see there was a hint of suspicion and mistrust in his eyes. I needed to think of something, and quickly. "I was, uh, sent here." I said pathetically.  _I think they guessed that you idiot._  Judging from the looks they were giving my clothing (Skinny jeans, Converse, my favourite blue top and a white jacket. How very conspicuous.) they knew I was most definitely  _not_  Narnian.

 "Oooh!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly, "Where from?"  _Oh dear._ "Uhhhhh..." I said helplessly, still completely clueless as to what to tell them. That's when dear Mr. Beaver saved me after he decided he'd had enough. "All right, I think we've stood around chit-chatting long enough. Let's go." he declared with an indignant swish off his tail before continuing on, "Feel free to join us." he added as he walked past me. Liking the sound of that idea far more than wandering aimlessly around the forest for who knows how long, I started to walk behind the Pevensies. It didn't take too long for Lucy to fall back to start talking to me again. "So, where are you from then?" she immediately questioned. As adorable as she was, Lucy asked some really awkward questions. Before I could answer, however, I was interrupted.

 "Stop bothering people Lu," Peter chastised lightly, materialising next to his sister, "you'll scare them off." The look of worry on the poor girls face was almost heartbreaking. "Don't listen to him, he's just jealous you're talking to me instead." I teased, smiling down at her. She immediately returned it with a smile of her own and then directed her triumphant grin in her brothers direction. He only raised an eyebrow at her before turning his attention back to me and extending his hand towards me, which I took in my own. "I'm Peter, Peter Pevensie. This is Lucy and the other two are Edmund and Susan, my siblings." I smiled before introducing myself, "I'm Anna O'Brien. As you can see, I have no siblings." Peter and Lucy both laughed, their previous suspicions of me now seemingly eradicated.

 "Are you not cold?" he asked, eyeing my (what he probably thought to be) unusual attire. "Nah, I'm Irish. I'm used to the cold." I replied cheerfully. I wasn't trying to be brave, I honestly didn't mind the cold that much. "I knew it!" Edmund exclaimed, obviously having been listening to our conversation the entire time he had been walking next to Susan. "You sound like the Macready." he pointed out disparagingly. "I'm not that much of a culchie!" I cried, much to the Pevensies confusion. "A...culchie?" Peter said slowly, "Is that a derogatory term?" I had to laugh then, "No," I chuckled, "it's just what we call people like Mrs Macready where I come from." They were all still utterly bewildered. Then Edmund spoke, "Except...how did you know who Mrs Macready was?"

_Brilliant Anna. You've outdone yourself this time._

 I opened and closed my mouth several times, trying to find some excuse that wouldn't make me sound any more insane than I already did. It wasn't happening.

 Mr. Beaver saved me again, "Ah blimey! Looks like the old girl's got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee!" Everyone was momentarily distracted by the sight of the little dam. It was even more lovely in real life, much better than seeing it on a movie screen. As everyone else was too hungry and cold to care anymore, my as of yet unexplained origins and how I knew who Mrs Macready was were now forgotten and replaced instead with hopes of food and warmth.

 "It's lovely." Lucy commented, seeming to be genuinely taken with the Beavers humble abode. "It's merely a trifle. Still plenty to do." Mr. Beaver responded modestly, "Ain't quite finished yet, it'll look the business when it is, though." It was at this point that Mrs. Beaver decided to make her appearance, "Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again I..." she stopped short when she saw the rest of us following behind Mr. Beaver, "Oh! Well, those aren't badgers! I never thought I'd live to see this day!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed excitedly, now beginning to attempt to smooth out her already sleek and well groomed fur. She turned to her husband and began to chastise him, "Look at my fur! You couldn't have given me ten minutes warning?" Mr. Beaver chuckled, "I'd have given you a week if I thought it would've helped." he teased lightly. Sending her husband a playful glare, Mrs. Beaver started to usher us into the dam, "Oh, come inside, and see if we can't get you some food, and some c _ivilised_  company." I smiled at their good natured jibes towards one another. Mr. Beaver only laughed at his wife before we all entered the Beavers home.

 While I'm being completely honest in saying that I don't mind the cold, it sure as hell doesn't mean I don't like heat. It was wonderfully warm in the Beavers house, and the four Pevensies immediately shed their fur coats. A delicious smell was floating over from the open wood fire and the sizzling sounds of food cooking was audible throughout the entire room. My mouth began to water as I suddenly realised I was actually very hungry. I normally ate a lot after training, but after the events of the last few hours I hadn't exactly had a chance to think of such trivial matters.

 "Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter asked as he sat down next to me. I had sat next to Lucy, the only one of the Pevensies who didn't seem to entirely resent my presence, and I suspected this was Peter's overly protective side coming out again. Mr. Beaver only shook his head, "They'll have taken him to the White Witch's. You know what they say. There's few that go through them gates that come out again." Lucy hung her head, looking as if she were trying not to burst into tears. I can't say I blamed her.

 Mrs. Beaver ran over and placed a plate of fish and chips in front of Lucy before sending a warning look to her husband, "But there is hope dear. Lot's of hope." I didn't miss the subtle nudge she gave Mr. Beaver, who eagerly agreed with his wife, "Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" he exclaimed. Then, leaning over the table, he spoke in a much softer voice, "Aslan, is on the move!" he whispered excitedly. I held back a grin, feeling nostalgic for my recent encounter with the majestic lion.

 I couldn't help but think how surreal and extraordinary it was that I was really here. Either that, or I still must be suffering from some sort of severe head trauma from when Bradley had attacked me. To think that I was now sitting next to the people who I had for so long imagined and dreamt about as a child. And I wasn't going to deny it, but I had held a torch for Peter Pevensie as a thirteen or fourteen year old, like a lot of girls had when the movie came out, but I had moved on to boys who actually existed long ago. The trouble was, now that he was here next to me, I found myself constantly distracted by him. It just sucked that he didn't trust me.

 I decided to pay attention again when Mr. Beaver began to explain the prophecy. "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done." he recited mystically. "That doesn't really rhyme." Susan pointed out smartly. I had to smirk this time. "Yeah, I know it don't, but you're kinda missin' the point!" Mr. Beaver yelled in exasperation. Mrs. Beaver decided to try and explain the situation in a more composed manner, "It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and three Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia."

_Wait. What?!_

_Aslan definitely forgot to mention that!_

 I began to choke on a piece of fish I had just eaten in my shock. Everyone in the room turned to stare at me as I struggled to breathe normally. "Sorry," I gasped, "but did you say... _three_ Daughters of Eve?" Mr. Beaver gave me a curious look, "Yeah, she did, what's the problem?" I shouldn't have made such a show of myself, because now everyone's attention had been brought back to me and the as of yet unanswered question of my origins. Fantastic.

 "It's almost like you knew what she was supposed to say." Susan said thoughtfully, looking me up and down. "And you didn't act like or ask the usual sort of questions typical of someone who's just arrived in a different world, it actually seems like you've been here before." Peter added knowledgeably. I sighed, knowing there was nothing else for it now but to tell them.

 "All right, you got me. I am from your world, but the future. The year 2012 to be exact." I explained. I was quite surprised by their reactions; Lucy had a look of wonder on her face, Susan one of mild interest, Peter just raised an eyebrow and the Beavers looked completely indifferent, almost as if they had been expecting this. I'd been expecting a scene of pandemonium and endless questions. Then again, the four Pevensies themselves had just fallen into another world and I suppose it wouldn't be quite shocking to discover others could do so as well.

 "But I haven't been here before." I clarified, turning to face Peter. "Where I come from..." I hesitated slightly at this point, not entirely sure how to tell someone that they didn't actually exist, or at least, weren't supposed to exist. "This is all just a story. You're not actually supposed to exist, you're all fictional characters in a book." I said slowly. "The only reason I know so much about Narnia is because I'm a  _really_  big fan." I chuckled, a little embarrassed at admitting this to my actual childhood heroes.

 A small smile played on Peter's lips, "So we're famous in your world?" he asked. I laughed and nodded, not at all surprised at his question. But then I returned my attention to what Mrs. Beaver had said. "So you're telling me the prophecy says that three Daughters of Eve are to become Queens of Narnia." I stated, looking from one Beaver to the other. "Correct." Mrs. Beaver confirmed. "Incorrect." I challenged, "The story is that there are only to be two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve to become Kings and Queens of Narnia. Are you sure you've got it right?" I said in a matter of fact tone, folding my arms and sitting back in the chair. "That's what's been said for one hundred years now, I'm fairly sure we've got it right." Mr. Beaver interjected somewhat irritably. I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion and remained silent, contemplating this new turn of events.

 "So you think  _we're_  the ones?" Peter asked incredulously, returning the script to its original course. "Well you'd better be," Mr. Beaver admonished, "'cause Aslan's already fitted out your army!" The three Pevensie children sitting around the table all widened their eyes in surprise. "Our army?" Lucy said faintly, looking slightly dazed. Susan turned to Peter, horror evident in her eyes, "Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Peter obviously agreed with his sister, "I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes!" he exclaimed, looking from one Beaver to the other. "We're from  _Finchley_ " Susan added. "Yes and no." I muttered under my breath.

 The Pevensies began to stand up, "Thank you for your hospitality, but we really have to go." Susan said hurriedly, pulling her fur coat back on. "No! You can't just leave." Mr. Beaver said, panic evident in his voice. "He's right, we have to help Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy agreed, training her big brown eyes on Peter, desperate and pleading. Peter, however, was not to be swayed this time, "It's out of our hands." he said apologetically, "I'm sorry but it's time the four of us went home." Peter's voice held a note of finality and not even Lucy dared attempt to try and persuade him any further.

 "Ed?" Peter called to his brother, who I knew was now long gone from here. "I'm gonna kill him." he said furiously once it had been discovered he was missing, turning to Susan with fury in his eyes. "You may not have to." Mr. Beaver said darkly, "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

_And so it begins._

 I followed Peter, Susan, Lucy and Mr. Beaver out into the cold night air. We ran up a small hill not too far from the dam and when we reached the top we could clearly see the Witch's castle casting a sinister glow in the darkness of the night. It was the only source of light for miles in any direction, and it wasn't exactly comforting to see such a sight. "Edmund!" Lucy screamed, hoping by some miracle that her brother would hear her and magically come back to them.

_Sorry Lu, it's not happening._

 "Shh! They'll hear ya!" Mr. Beaver whispered frantically. Noticing that he was distracted by Lucy, Peter attempted to run, but Mr. Beaver was too fast for him. "No!" he cried as he lunged at Peter and pulled on his coat. "Get off me!" Peter yelled angrily, trying to shake Mr. Beaver off. "You're playing into her hands!" Mr. Beaver explained desperately, making Peter finally stop. Susan stepped forward with a look of fear and indecision, "We can't just let him go!" she exclaimed. "He's our brother." Lucy added quietly. I put an arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, and she leaned against me seeming tired and defeated. "He's the bait! The Witch wants all five of ya!" Mr. Beaver was now growing very impatient. "Why?" Peter asked. I had always wanted to whack him across the head for asking this question. Was it really that difficult?! "To stop the prophecy from coming true; to kill us." I said, not really caring that I'd just stolen poor Mr. Beavers line.

_Aslan never told me I couldn't do this_.

 The three remaining Pevensies stared in horror at the castle, obviously now even more concerned for their brothers well being. "This is all your fault." Susan said heatedly, turning on Peter, who gave her a look of shock and anger at the accusation. " _My_ fault?" he said incredulously. "None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" Susan almost screamed. "Oh, so you knew this would happen?" he retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I didn't know what would happen," she defended, "which is why we should have left while we still could!"

 "You're right." Peter conceded, his now calm exterior totally unnerving. I had a bad feeling about where this was going. "But Anna knew." he pointed out, causing everyone to turn to me. "Oh, so you're blaming  _me_ for your brothers misadventures? Thanks Pevensie."I said sarcastically. "No." he said, taking a step towards me, "I'm blaming you for failing to prevent it when you could."

 "Except I couldn't have done that." I retorted, getting rather angry now. I'm normally quite a patient person, and for anyone to push me to my breaking point is a big achievement. "And why not?" Peter seethed, almost as furious as I was. "I'm under orders from Aslan himself not to reveal or interfere with parts of the story I have any knowledge of.  _That's_ why." I said evenly. Peter looked slightly taken aback at this but only raised an eyebrow in response. "You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver gasped, "What's he like?"

 "Or are you not allowed to tell us that either?" Peter mocked before I could answer. "Do you really want to test me?" I said in a low voice, my anger clearly audible. "Try me." he challenged, stepping dangerously close to me. We both glared at each other until Lucy regained our attention, "Stop it! This isn't going to help Edmund." Mr. Beaver nodded in agreement, "She's right, only Aslan can save your brother now."

 Without even sparing me a glance, Peter made a decision for everyone, "Then take us to him."


	3. Iris

 Before any of us could move, a howl from what was unmistakably a wolf disturbed the stillness of the night, shattering the once peaceful silence. Lucy's eyes grew wide in terror and she clung to me, much to Peter's annoyance. He didn't have time to argue, however, as Mr. Beaver was now scampering down the slope with Susan hot on his heels. "Save it." I warned him, glancing down at Lucy before running with her back towards the dam.

 "Hurry mama, they're after us!" Mr. Beaver rapidly informed his wife as we burst through the door. Mrs. Beaver immediately sprung into action, grabbing jars and parcels from various cupboards and shelves around the room. Susan and I quickly went to help her, grabbing anything that looked remotely edible and shoving it in a little rucksack. "What's she doing?" Peter asked, eyeing us as we darted around the room. "Oh you'll be thanking me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry!" she explained, much to her husbands chagrin, "I'm cranky now!"

 I could hear movement outside the dam and I knew the wolves would be here by now. "Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked no one in particular, lifting up a jar and examining it. "Only if the Witch serves toast!" Peter said incredulously, staring at his sister in disbelief for even asking such a question. "Lucy, grab those blankets." I motioned to the girl to take the bundles sitting on the Beavers beds. She nodded and did so, but returned to me also carrying the coat Edmund had left behind, "Here, you might get cold." I smiled and pulled the coat around me, knowing I would be glad of it later.

 Everyone in the room stopped as we heard the wolves attempts to dig their way into the dam. "Quick, in here!" Mr. Beaver whispered, motioning to a narrow cavity that had now appeared in the wall. I went first, followed by Susan, Lucy, Mrs. Beaver, Peter then Mr. Beaver, who sealed the entrance to make it harder for the wolves to follow us. Peter grabbed one of the torches from it's holder and began to lead the way with Mr. Beaver. "Badger and me dug this, comes out right near his place." he explained, sounding rather proud of himself. "You told me it lead to your mum's!" Mrs. Beaver called ahead to him, a little put off.

 We raced through the seemingly never ending labyrinth, I knowing that Maugrim and his troop would not be far behind. I felt something tug on my arm before I realised that Lucy had fallen over whilst trying to steady herself on me. Peter was by her side in an instant, taking his time to send a glare at me.

_Arrogant little..._

 That last thought was cut off by the distinct sounds of the wolves howling in the tunnel, and little Lucy looked at us all with wide, fear filled eyes, "They're in the tunnel." she whispered, absolutely petrified. Ignoring her brothers look of murder that he shot me, I grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her along the tunnel with me, everyone else following behind. It would obviously come as no surprise that Peter ended up running next to me and Lucy, his jaw set in a hard line and his stormy blue eyes determined. But eventually, we came to a dead end. "You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver yelled at her husband, clearly very nervous. "There wasn't room next to the jam!" he retorted quickly before proceeding to jump up to the exit just above us, Mrs. Beaver following him. "Come on Lu." I encouraged her, noting Peter's obvious dislike of me using her nickname.

_Deal with it Pevensie, because you're going to have to live with it for quite a while._

 After ensuring Lucy had managed to get outside safely, Susan went next, leaving Peter and I alone in the tunnel. "Need some help?" he asked innocently, but I received the distinct impression that he was attempting to be condescending. "No thanks." I replied, my tone even, before finding my grip and easily pulling myself up and out. It took Peter a little longer, and he was obviously upset at this.

_Serves you right._

 Peter and Mr. Beaver quickly rolled a barrel over the exit to the tunnel, in the hopes of further staying the wolves. We all turned around when Lucy gave a small yelp as she fell over the stone animals. She quickly picked herself up and ran to me, throwing her arms around my waist and burying her face into my coat. I didn't bother to look at Peter's reaction this time. Poor Mr. Beaver had just discovered Badger when Fox appeared.

 "This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch." he said gravely from his position on top of the badger hole. An incensed Mr. Beaver stepped forward, only to be restrained by his wife, "You take one more step traitor and I'll chew ya to splinters!" he bellowed angrily. "Relax. I'm one of the good guys." Fox replied soothingly, jumping to the ground. "Yeah? Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones." Beaver retorted, still enraged at the death of his best friend. "An unfortunate family resemblance." Fox answered easily, "But we can argue breeding later, right now we've got to move." Forever wanting to be the almighty leader, Peter was quick to speak, "What did you have in mind?"

 Two minutes later and we were all sitting up a tree. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate heights?

 As Fox covered our tracks that lead to the tree, the wolves finally managed to break free from the tunnel. They quickly circled him, but Fox remained completely calm, "Greetings, gents! Lost something, have we?" Maugrim looked infuriated, "Don't patronise me!" he snapped, "I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans." Fox feigned a look of innocent surprise and chuckled, "Humans? Here in Narnia?" he asked in mock disbelief, "That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?" Maugrim was running out of patience and motioned for one of his pack to grab Fox. He did so, and I couldn't help but wince at his yelp of pain, despite knowing it was coming.

 That was another bad thing about being here. I knew when people were going to get hurt, but I was totally powerless to stop it. Peter's attack on me earlier had hurt a lot more than I had let on. I had desperately wanted to prevent Edmund from going to the Witch, but I was aware of how big a part it played in the story line, and knew it was one I should most definitely not tamper with.

 I was brought out of my depressing analyses of the situation by Susan shaking my arm and telling me we could come down. Mrs. Beaver had already started to tend to Fox's wounds and Peter and Mr. Beaver were gathering wood to make a fire. It was then that I realised it wasn't going to be easy for me to get down. "Uhhh, small problem there." I said, laughing nervously. It was at that point Peter chose to look up, "What's wrong?" he called to us, and I was surprised at the genuine concern he seemed to exude. "I think Anna's afraid of heights." Susan called back. Peter raised an eyebrow, looking mildly surprised at the revelation. "Don't worry about it, just leave me and I'll come down...eventually." I tried to reassure them, but they weren't having any of it. "I'll help you." Peter offered, walking towards the base of the tree and beginning to climb it. I started to protest, but he had already reached me.

_Ah, feck._

 "You can get down Su, I've got her." he said to his sister, who obeyed with a strange twinkle in her eye. "Just look at me, and I'll tell you where to put your feet." Peter instructed me, holding back a gasp as he placed his free hand around my waist. When his eyes caught mine, I searched them for any hints of amusement or mockery, but I found none; only concern and compassion. We slowly but surely navigated our way down the tree and before I knew it, my feet were back on the snow. "Thanks." I said quietly, feeling myself blush a little. "Anytime." he shrugged before walking off into the trees in search of more wood.

 "He likes you, you know." Lucy said solemnly as I sat down next to her on one of the logs Mr. Beaver had rolled up. I turned to Lucy, my eyes wide in shock at her bold statement, "I think you're wrong, Lucy." Then Susan joined in, "Nope. She's right." she stated triumphantly, that strange twinkle I had seen in her eyes earlier returning again. "How are you so sure?" I asked, looking from one sister to the other, "We're his sisters, we know when he likes someone." Susan stated in a tone that implied it should be obvious. "But he-" I began before Susan cut me off, "The only reason he said those was because he was angry with himself for Edmund running off and being captured. He doesn't hate you." she said firmly, Lucy nodding in agreement. "And he just helped you down from the tree." she pointed out. "Yes, that's called being friendly Lu." I told her patiently.

 Lucy gave me a look of frustration but chose not to pursue the matter as Peter and Mr. Beaver returned with their piles of fire wood. Mr. Beaver moved to light the fire, while Peter handed out blankets to everyone. "What happened here?" Lucy asked quietly, surveying the stone animals as she leaned against me. The poor girl was exhausted, and had to stifle a yawn as she spoke. "They were helping Tumnus. The Witch got here before I did." he replied sadly, looking at the frozen creatures the same way Lucy was observing them. "Ow!" he yelped when Mrs. Beaver hit a particularly tender spot, "Are you all right?" Lucy asked Fox, concern lighting her eyes.

_Where's that fire flower juice when you need it?_

 "Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite." he chuckled darkly before crying out in pain again. "Stop squirming!" Mrs. Beaver scolded him, "You're worse than Beaver on bath day." Mr. Beaver shuddered before whispering to us, "Worst day of the year." We all smiled before Fox began to slowly stand up, "Thank you for the kindness, but I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for." he said graciously, bowing deeply to us. "You're leaving?" Lucy asked, unable to hide her disappointment. Fox nodded his head before bowing reverently to her again, "It's been a pleasure, my Queen, and an honour. But time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops."

 At this the Beaver's eyes lit up and they gasped in excitement, "You've seen Aslan?" exclaimed Mr. Beaver, "What's he like?" queried Mrs. Beaver. Fox laughed at their enthusiasm, "Like everything we've ever heard." he replied softly, "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

 "But we're not planning on fighting any Witch." Susan explained, glancing to her two remaining siblings. Fox looked appalled, and turned to Peter, "But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!" he pleaded. "We can't go to war without you." Mr. Beaver added, looking panicked at the thought of doing such a thing. "We just want our brother back." Peter told them, looking from one animal to the other. But I could see the fear in his eyes at the mention of war.

 Fox left soon after that, seeing that it would be futile to try and persuade us otherwise at this point in time. It wasn't long before we all decided to try and settle down for some sleep. It was far too cold to sleep outside, and quite frankly too dangerous. Mr. Beaver led us inside the Badgers now empty dugout. It was very similar to the Beavers dam, except much more tidy and organised. We set about clearing a large enough floor space for us all to lie on, and we soon settled down amidst our blankets and coats. I, however, couldn't fall asleep.

 I sat up from my position on the floor and leaned against the nearest wall, unable to stop thinking about home. It wasn't my family that I missed though, it was my friends that I longed to see. I had never really gotten along with my mum and my dad left us when I was four, never to be heard from again. But I missed my best friends; Emma and her constant flirting with anything that had a heartbeat and two legs and Josh's random acts of well...randomness. They were more than my best friends, they were my family, and I hated not being able to see them.

 I then began to wonder what had happened back home. There was no doubt that I was dead, Aslan himself had said so. But had I vanished without a trace or had my body been left lying in that alleyway? Had Bradley been caught for it, or walked away free like he always managed to do?

 "You should be asleep." a voice whispered softly next me, causing me to jump. I then realised it was Peter who had spoken. From the dim light given off by the few candles we had found and lit, I could see he was leaning on his side from his place on the floor, just watching. "So should you." I countered after recovering from my initial shock. He laughed quietly, running a hand through his tousled blond hair, "Too busy making sure the wolves don't come back." he replied easily, "What's your excuse?"

 "Just...thinking." I whispered reluctantly. "What about?" he asked, seeming genuinely curious. "You ask a lot of questions." I replied, slightly annoyed at his perseverance. "You avoid a lot of questions." he countered. We both laughed quietly before an oddly companiable silence settled over us. "But seriously," Peter said, "what were you thinking about?"

 I sighed, knowing I would eventually have to talk about this at some point, because it looked like the poor Pevensies were going to be stuck with me for quite some time. "Home, my friends, what the hell I'm doing here." I supplied. "I'm the same I guess." Peter replied thoughtfully. Another silence ensued, before Peter spoke again, "I'm sorry for being so snappy with you earlier, I usually am when I get worried." he apologised, and I was surprised at the sincerity in his voice. Heck, I was surprised we were having a conversation without screaming at each other. "And there I was thinking you didn't like me." I joked, but Peter seemed horrified at the very idea, "No!" he said almost too quickly, "I do like you...I mean...It's not that I..." he trailed off, frantically searching for something to say that wouldn't make him sound even more silly than he already did. "It's fine, I know what you mean." I laughed. I had to admit I enjoyed seeing Peter, soon to be High King Peter, struggling to string together a coherent sentence. It was kind of adorable.

 Woah. Did I really just think that?

_Get a grip on yourself Anna; and be realistic while you're at it._

_'He likes you, you know.'_

 "Anna?" Peter's voice broke through my reverie, and I mentally shook myself, "Sorry, daydreaming, happens a lot." I responded quickly before continuing, "Thanks for helping me down from the tree by the way. I don't even know how I managed to get up it." Peter only shrugged, "You needed help, I didn't mind." he said, seemingly nonchalant, though I could detect something in his voice that sounded a little more than just friendliness, but _what_? "I've been meaning to ask you this, but how did you end up in Narnia? I suppose you know that we got in through the wardrobe; was it the same for you?" he asked curiously.

_'What's the hurry, little girl?'_

 It was as if Danny Bradley were in the room, sitting right next to me and whispering in my ear, that cruel and cold knife pressed to my side once more. His dangerously soft voice seemed to fill the room, reverberating from every dark corner and crevice; the sinister undertones still as evident as they had been that night. For the first time since I'd stepped into Narnia, I felt real fear.

_'Don't worry little girl, I'm not going to hurt you.'_

 I hadn't even realised I'd begun to cry until Peter was kneeling in front of me, his eyes displaying his concern, "Anna?" he whispered gently. I wiped away the few offending tears quickly and regained my composure. "Sorry." I mumbled, not able to look him in the eyes. I hated crying in front of people, especially when it was unnecessary. Peter didn't say anything, but just watched me and waited until I was ready to continue. "You'd better sit down, it's a long story." I told him, expecting that he would return to his makeshift bed on the floor. Instead, he sat next to me, leaning against the wall in a similar fashion to me. Deciding to say nothing about it, I began my story.

 I explained why I had been out, my rush to get home and what can only be described as my  _unfortunate_ encounter with Bradley and his gang. Then how I met Aslan, the choice he gave me and how it eventually led to my being here. Peter didn't interrupt me or ask questions, except for making a noise of disgust and horror when I told him what Bradley had done. "And he gets away with that sort of stuff?" Peter seethed. I hadn't been expecting him to be so angry, "Bradley's dad's a high ranking police officer. As far as he's concerned, he's untouchable." I shrugged.

 We continued to talk for a while. I wasn't sure for how long, but I enjoyed it never the less. Strangely, I found myself opening up to Peter easily and told him things that I had even struggled to discuss with Emma and Josh. He was very easy to talk to, and to my surprise, completely non judgemental.

 "So...you're dead back home then?" he asked quietly. I nodded in confirmation, "It would seem so." Peter looked at me sympathetically, "That's horrible." he whispered. I noticed he was leaning closer to me, looking straight in to my eyes. He was intoxicating, and I found myself wanting more. My heart beat picked up, and I could have sworn I heard his do the same. We stayed frozen in this position, much like the animals turned to stone by Jadis. I could only look back into his eyes, not entirely sure what I should do. There was a certain intensity to his gaze that no one had ever directed towards me before, but for reasons I couldn't fathom, it didn't make me feel uncomfortable. Peter was the first to pull back, "It's late, we should probably try to get some sleep." he whispered, standing up to move back to his spot on the floor. "Yeah, probably." I agreed, almost reluctantly, before lying back down on my own improvised bed.

 "Good night Anna." Peter said quietly. "Thanks" I replied. Yes, I know, it's not the usual reply but that doesn't mean I'm not grateful. "For what?" he asked quizzically, turning to face me again. "Just...thanks." I told him. Peter didn't pursue the matter any further, and it wasn't long before my world went dark and sleep finally claimed me.


	4. Defying Gravity

 After Mr and Mrs. Beaver had rather vigorously woken us all we were now groggily packing up the blankets and blearily rubbing the remaining sleep from our eyes. Lucy was undeniably the worst out of us all, having to be coaxed out by Peter and I, and when she finally emerged, however reluctantly, from her plethora of blankets she could only stand there and yawn widely whilst the rest of us set about tidying the place up. After our discussion last night an unspoken truce seemed to have formed between Peter and I. This was a marked improvement on our relationship from only 24 hours ago. However, I remained cautious and kept my distance, fearing anything I said or did wrong would revert this and create tension again. But still, I was glad that we had managed to form a bond, however small.

 The sun had just begun to rise when we stepped out into the cold morning air, instinctively pulling our fur coats tighter around us. I couldn't help thinking that it had somehow become even colder today. Without even needing to consult one another the Beavers began to lead us away from the Badger's home and deeper into the surrounding woodland.

 One thing that I love about being in the real Narnia is getting to see all of the areas that you are never shown in the movies or books. It truly is one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen, vastly superior to anything back home.

_Home._

 Would I really never go back? What would happen to me when the Pevensies leave Narnia? Would I be able to go with them, stay here or simply cease to exist? The latter was a frightening prospect. I missed my friends, my training, my old life. I was even beginning to miss my mum. Although I did like the Pevensies, I found it strange to imagine that they could be my only friends or family for the next few years to come. I had been so happy with my life back home. I was going places. I was going to be on the Irish Olympics Gymnastics team for God's sake! Why was it that I was the one who had to have it all taken away from me?

 I hadn't really thought about it much, but now I was beginning to wonder; what exactly was my purpose in being here? I wasn't allowed to interfere with the original story line in any way, but now the prophecy seemed to have been changed to accommodate my arrival. Why was that? If I wasn't going to be able to do anything then what was even the point in sending me here? I had thought that perhaps I was being given a second chance at life, but why would I be given it in a fictional world? I had many unanswered questions that I knew could only possibly be answered by Aslan and I was determined to get answers.

 The journey with the three Pevensies was surprisingly enjoyable. The Beavers were usually a little too focused on navigating but they occasionally indulged us in conversations about Narnia. Each conversation with Peter, Susan and Lucy were unique too. Peter wanted to know all about day to day activities and comparing how different our lives were in our respective time eras. Susan was more interested in cultural things and the society I lived in; how it worked and and also how much it had changed. Lucy just wanted to know if we had regular buses to the moon and robotic servants yet. Needless to say she was very disappointed when I told her we didn't.

 Our bonds became stronger and I was soon able to call each one my friend. I was especially glad to be able to say this about Peter considering the less than ideal start to our friendship. Susan and Lucy were like the two sisters I had never had and as a result the mutual trust and esteem for one another deepened.

 It wasn't until Peter picked Lucy up on his back and said, "If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat." that I realised what part of the story we had reached. I smiled to myself, both at Peter's words and at what I knew was to come. Soon enough, we were all cramped into the small crevice below the snow and it wasn't long then until we were standing in front of the jolly figure that was Father Christmas. I couldn't help laughing at Susan's shocked expression and she looked like she wanted to give me a good whack for doing so.

 "You knew!" she exclaimed. "Of course I did!" I chuckled, "But I'm still not allowed to say anything!" Her silence told me I had won that brief argument. We went through the whole rigmarole of the present giving, and I was just getting ready to walk away after Peter was handed his gifts when Father Christmas' next words stopped me in my tracks.

 "And for you, Anna." Turning to his sack, he then proceeded to pull out what were undeniably two sheathed swords attached to a belt at either end. I took them carefully, and holding them at arms length I surveyed them warily as if they would suddenly spring to life and attack me. But thankfully, they remained inanimate objects. I slowly pulled one of the swords out and saw they were slightly curved, the intricate detail of a Celtic design adorning the metal. The handles were a brilliant white and had the same detail as the blades. "Separated, these blades are weak; but united they are strong and will not allow you to easily falter. A Guardian must never remain defenceless, learn to use them well."

 Hold on there.

_DID I MISS SOMETHING?!_

 The confused glances between the Pevensies and myself told me I hadn't gone completely insane yet. Before I could begin to ask what the hell the man was talking about, Father Christmas delved into his bag one last time and produced an all too familiar looking backpack. "My bag!" I exclaimed, both shocked and delighted at its appearance, "But how did you get it? I thought I'd left it back home!" He smiled at that, "It came with you, but it seems you didn't notice as I found it in the woods against a tree."

_Hey, I never was incredibly observant._

 "Thank you very much for returning it to me, sir. I am very grateful." Chuckling at my words, Father Christmas replaced his sack on the back of his sleigh. "The pleasure is mine, your majesty." Then turning to address all of us he spoke his parting words, "These are tools, not toys. Bear them well and wisely. Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years. Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" And at that he drove off with a clatter of bells, all of us waving and calling our parting words. "Told you he was real." Lucy said smugly as she turned to Susan.

 It was only after he left that I realised I had never received the answers to my questions. Oh well. More for Aslan I guess. Pulling my bag open I discovered it exactly as I had left it; my favourite purple training leotard, my shoes and my phone. I quickly wrapped my phone in the towel, hoping that I could keep it dry in the events that I knew were soon to come. But I don't think I'll have to wait long to find out.

 "He said winter was almost over." Peter said slowly, and for reasons I couldn't possibly fathom he looked directly at me when he next spoke, "You know what that means." Nope, no idea why he would have done that.

_Of course I know, you eejit._

 "No more ice." he finished.

_Wonderful._


	5. Only The Strong Survive

 With the beavers leading us it didn't take very long to reach the waterfall. I had obviously known it was big, but it was  _huge_  in real life compared to what it looked like on the big screen. Though I was slightly apprehensive, considering I knew who was going to appear and what was to happen. I don't think anyone would particularly want to take a dip in the churning icy waters.

 Peter paused and quickly scanned the now melting river, "We need to cross,  _now_." he said determinedly. "Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked. "I'm not that fast, dear." Mr. Beaver explained. "Come on!" Peter called impatiently as he grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her along. "Wait, will you just think about this for a minute?" Susan cried as we followed, stopping Peter in his tracks. "We don't have a minute." he argued. "I was just trying to be realistic." Susan defended, clearly hurt. "No, you're trying to be  _smart,_ as  _usual_." Peter replied caustically. Susan glared at her brother as he began to lead Lucy down to the water, but she quickly followed us once she heard the howls of the wolves. We literally slid down the slope to the water, as it was still covered in ice, and even my balance was severely tested. Peter hesitated before stepping on to the ice, but it cracked and groaned under the pressure. "Wait, maybe I should go first." Mr. Beaver volunteered. "Maybe you should." Peter agreed. We all watched as he cautiously made his way across, before slowly beginning to follow him. I couldn't help but quickly look around, trying to spot the wolves and only making myself more anxious in the process.

_Calm down Anna, you know nothing bad is going to happen_

 We were almost half way across when they decided to make an appearance. Lucy's warning and the rain of ice alerted us to the wolves presence before they ended up right in front of us. Peter yelled at us to run, and we all hurried as quickly as we could to the other side. But the wolves were much quicker and they closed in from in front and behind. We all ended up behind Peter with his sword drawn, but hey, I wasn't going to spoil his moment by standing next to him and drawing my swords. Partly because of the whole not interfering with the story thing and partly because I hadn't a damned clue how to use them without seriously injuring either myself or one of the Pevensies.

 "Put that down boy. Somebody could get hurt." Maugrim purred, his voice sinister. "Don't worry about me! Run him through!" Mr Beaver yelled from his position underneath a wolf's paw to him. We were slowly being pushed backwards towards the edge of the ice, and while my balance was good I was starting to falter slightly as the ice became thinner and more cracks appeared. "Leave now while you still can, and your brother goes with you." Maugrim continued.

_Liar._

 "Stop, Peter! Maybe we should listen to him!" Susan exclaimed, looking to me to support her argument. "Smart girl." Maugrim said evenly. I could only shake my head and shrug to show there was nothing I could do. She seemed to have gotten her point across anyway, because Peter was now slowly beginning to lower his sword and look to his sister. "Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!" Mr Beaver yelled, squirming under the grip of Maugrim's companion and causing Peter to instantly raise his sword again. "Oh, come on. This isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go."

_I'm sure that's not all your Queen would like._

 "Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!" Susan cried. Peter lowered his sword again and glanced from his sister to the advancing Maugrim, looking completely overwhelmed and terrified. "No, Peter! Narnia needs ya! Gut him while you still have a chance!" Mr Beaver roared. "Anna!" Peter called, keeping his eyes trained on the wolf in front of him. I knew that he was asking for my help, and as badly as I wanted to give it to him, I knew I couldn't do anything, "Peter, you know I'm not allowed to tell you anything, you have to make a decision for yourself!" I exclaimed, my desperation at being totally useless seeping through in to my voice.

 "What's it gonna be, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever. And neither will the river." Maugrim threatened, still making a steady approach and driving us further backwards. "Peter!" Lucy cried, having noticed the ice beginning to break at the top of the waterfall. I could see him rapidly scanning the layer of ice in front of him that was now starting to break off before he turned to me. "Will it work?" he asked, knowing that I knew what he was thinking. "You tell me!" I answered. For a moment our eyes locked and in them I could see every emotion and thought going through his head; fear, confusion, indecision. Would it work? He must have seen that I was silently willing him on in my head because he turned to his sisters, yelled "Hold on to me!" and plunged his sword into the ice. No sooner than he had done so, the larger chunks of ice began to fall down and eventually we had all been engulfed by the frigid water.

 It was desperately cold and I struggled to hold my breath long enough to surface, gasping and coughing when we eventually did. We rode along the current for a short while, being propelled by the Beavers when I caught my foot on something hard, lost my grip on Peter's coat and was dragged back under the freezing water. I had heard Lucy shriek around the same moment that I hit my foot off whatever had pulled me under, and soon realised that she had encountered the same problem as me.

 Surfacing quickly, I could see a bend with a tree at the waters edge, and there was one branch just close enough that I could hang on to. "Lucy!" I called to the panic stricken girl, managing to catch her attention, "Swim towards the tree!" I reached it before she did and was able to get a secure grip on the over hanging branch. Holding my arm out, I just managed to grab her hand without losing my hold on the branch too. Not without difficulty, I managed to pull her in towards me and she clung to the branch before slowly edging her way across to the bank and pulling herself out. I then followed and we both lay on the ground, taking in huge breaths and trying to slow our pounding heart rates.

 "Are you all right?" I asked once I was able to speak again. "I think so." Lucy answered, "Thank you for saving me." she said quietly. "Don't mention it." I replied, "Come on, let's go find the others." Helping her up we began to make her way back up stream to where I knew Peter and Susan would be frantically calling for their lost sister. "Oh no!" Lucy admonished, "I've lost my coat!" I couldn't help but laugh at that, "Don't worry about it Lu, I have a feeling you won't be needing it much longer."

 I could hear Susan calling for her sister, and following the sound they quickly came in to view. "Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy called to them as we continued walking towards them. The relief on her siblings faces was a tribute to how much they cared for her. Peter held out her coat for her and enveloped her in a hug as soon as she reached him. "Are you both all right?" he questioned, looking from me to Lucy. "Perfectly fine, Anna was the one who saved me!" Lucy piped up, turning around to grin at me. "What happened to 'Don't mention it' Lu?" I joked, more amused than annoyed. "Is that true?" Peter asked me. "Well...I uh, helped her but really..." I didn't get to finish my sentence because I was then pulled in to a hug by Peter, "Thank you." he said quietly to me. "No problem." I replied nonchalantly, a little surprised at his actions.

_Well, that was interesting._

 Pulling back I could see Susan and Lucy exchange looks and smirking. "Don't even start." I told them as we began to start walking again. "Start what?" Susan replied innocently, keeping a straight face. "Very funny." I muttered. At Mrs Beavers suggestion and the visible melting of the ice, we left our coats by the river and continued on without them. There was now a noticeable increase in the temperature and after a few more hours we were all completely dry.

 After stopping to rest, the Beavers told us we were only an hours walk from the camp. Everyone was delighted, especially Lucy who was probably the most exhausted of us all. When we resumed walking, I ended up next to Peter and we began talking again. "Sorry if I crossed the line or anything earlier with that hug." he said smiling sheepishly. "I understand," I told him shaking my head, "I was just a little surprised is all." He laughed at that, "Yeah I can understand why. I am sorry for being so harsh with you when we met. I was just angry with myself for not looking after Edmund properly. I wanted to blame you because you knew it was going to happen, but I know that was selfish of me because you couldn't tell me."

 "Peter." I said firmly, stopping him and forcing him to turn and look at me, "You were worried, you have a family to protect. I can understand why you hated me, but believe me, I so badly wanted to warn you and stop Edmund from running off, but I couldn't risk affecting the rest of the story. You're just going to have to trust me."

 "Anna," Peter said quietly, "I never hated you. I was just frustrated and took it out on you. I never meant to make you think like that and I'm truly sorry for doing so." I blushed, feeling bad for making him so upset with himself. "It's fine Peter, I know you were just trying to look after your brother and sisters. I understand."

 "Come on you two!" Mrs Beaver shouted back to us, "We've already had a break!" Smiling, we both began to walk up the hill where the others were waiting. "Anna?" Peter said. "Yes?" I asked, glancing at him. "I do trust you." Lucy interrupted us before I could respond, "Hey Anna! Can you show me how to do some of your tricks?" Laughing at her infectious enthusiasm for everything new, I promised to show her when we reached the camp. "It's impossible to do anything in jeans!" I told her.

 "So, can I 'start something' now?" Susan asked me while Peter entertained Lucy. "I don't think there's much to say, Susan. We're just friends." I finished evenly. "Peter would be devastated if he heard you say that, you know." she teased with a grin, earning an eye roll from me. "Anna, he doesn't shut up about you. When you're off with Lucy he's always asking me questions about you and somehow manages to bring you up in every conversation. And I know you don't notice but he's always looking at you when you're occupied with something else. And he doesn't normally hug people." I opened and closed my mouth several times, attempting in vain to formulate a reply. Susan just smirked, clearly amused by my response. "Well, I think I've made my point. But my question now is if his feelings are reciprocated?" she continued. I began to say no when I stopped. I couldn't stop thinking about our conversation and what followed that night in the Badger's den. Was he trying to kiss me? Why did he stop? What was that strange feeling I had in my chest every time we talked? "Should I take that as a yes?" Susan asked, brining my focus back to the conversation. "I don't know." I answered honestly.

 A short while later and we were walking in to Aslan's camp. While I was prepared for the looks we were going to receive I still felt a little embarrassed by all of the stares. We continued walking through the camp, being led by the Beavers and generally trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Eventually, we reached Aslan's tent and knelt before him as he emerged.

 "Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Anna, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you, Beavers. You have my thanks" Aslan greeted us, "But where is the fifth?" he questioned. "That's why we're here, sir. We need your help." Peter began. "We had a little trouble along the way." Susan added.

_You're telling me._

 "Our brother's been captured by the White Witch." Peter finished. "Captured? How could this have happened?" Aslan asked, obviously dismayed. "He betrayed them, Your Majesty." Mr Beaver responded reluctantly. "Then he has betrayed us all!" Oreius bellowed angrily, earning murmurs of ascent from his fellow Narnians. "Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation." Aslan soothed. "It's my fault, really." Peter said quietly, "I was too hard on him." Susan placed her hand on his shoulder, showing her brother she wasn't going to let him take sole blame for the situation, "We all were" she corrected. "Sir, he's our brother." Lucy told him sadly. "I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think."

 "Now, I trust that you all have many questions but you must be tired. I would suggest you all change into something more comfortable and rest for a while before we talk." Aslan then directed us to two Naiads who showed us to our tents and gave us some Narnian clothes. I was given a wine red coloured dress that contrasted well with my dark hair and pale skin. My hair was still annoyingly straight so I pinned back some of it back at the front to make it look like I'd at least made an effort. I was sharing a tent with Susan and Lucy and we all agreed that some sleep was what we needed.

 It had been fairly early in the morning when we had arrived at the camp and we all slept until just past lunch time. At that point we all realised we were starving. We had to rely on finding wild berries and nuts while travelling, and because of the snow and ice they were quite hard to find and not very filling. After a quick but satisfying meal we then made our way to Aslan's tent. "Where shall we start?" Aslan asked when we were all seated. I allowed the Pevensies to ask their questions first, mainly about things I already knew the answer to. I simply sat and listened, waiting for my turn to ask the questions most important to me. After a lengthy talk about Narnia, the topic was soon exhausted and the room fell silent before Aslan addressed me, "I should hardly think that you have no questions yourself, Anna?"

_Where do I even begin?_

 "Father Christmas said something about being a Guardian, what was he talking about?" I asked. Aslan chuckled at that, "Yes, he mentioned to me he might have let something slip but was able to distract you. You know the story of Narnia and the events to come, but now we face a new threat and one that was not present before. As in almost every story there is a villain and those attempting to stop them; a struggle between good and evil. It has always been balanced, until now. The White Witch has been able to use magic much more powerful than the Deep Magic you know rules over us. With this magic she will eventually be able to destroy the original world and story and replace it with her own version. You have been appointed the Guardian of this story, Anna. That means, when the time comes, only you will have the power to stop the Witch and restore the story to it's original state."

 I sat in stunned silence for a good few minutes. A million and one more questions were racing through my mind, but I was too shocked to even speak. "Would you like me to continue, and perhaps try to answer some of your questions?" Aslan asked gently. I just about managed to nod my head. "As I have said, Jadis has prevailed in accessing one of the most powerful forms of magic there is in any world. She can only be stopped by a Guardian, and for this you were chosen, as I explained to you before because of your passion and love for this world. I instructed you not to tamper with or reveal the original story line to allow this world to remain as strong as possible until the Witch gained enough magic to carry out her plans. It was also to test your loyalty to this world and your abilities as a Guardian. You are still not permitted to interfere with the story, but may only do so when the Witch attempts to tear this world apart and recreate it for her own purposes."

 "But why me, Aslan?" I finally managed to whisper, "Why not the author?" He smiled at that question, "While no one can ever truly match the love a Creator has for it's stories, they can very easily become dissatisfied with their work and attempt to make changes. With someone like you, you love the story solely for what it is and would not be as easily tempted to do so. And I must congratulate you, dear one, for you have most certainly proven your worth as a Guardian."

 "So, when will the Witch try and do this?" Peter asked, probably out of curiosity and probably because I had again been rendered speechless. "She is not far from gathering all of the power she needs, but as a price to pay she can only carry out her plans once she engages in a battle with the Guardian and challenges them. I'm sure you can guess what item she is using as her power source, Anna?" I nodded, "Her wand." I choked. "Correct. She is fully confident that she will be able to defeat you and that is why I'm sure you also have an idea of where she will confront you." I nodded again, having no doubt in my mind about what the answer was: The Battle of Beruna. "But Anna, know this; you were chosen for a reason and I firmly believe that you will be able to defeat the White Witch, but you also must believe in yourself in order to succeed. There is only so much help that I can give you." he explained calmly.

_That's good to know._

 "I hope my explanation was sufficient?" Aslan asked me. Again, I could only nod, still too shocked to speak without completely freaking out. "If you find yourself with more questions, you know where you can find me. Now, I think it would be a good idea if you began training to learn how to use your weapons. I'll have Oreius teach you how to use your blades."

_This is going to be a long day._


	6. Some Nights

 Breathing heavily, I collapsed against the nearest rock and attempted to get my breath back and steady my heart rate. "I think we are finished for today, Your Majesty." Oreius told me, holding out his hand to help me up, "You have made good progress, but there is still much to learn."

_You're telling me._

 At first I kept dropping my swords and it was very easy for him to disarm me. But gradually, I had learnt to block Oreius' attacks and managed to keep a hold of my swords for the duration of our spars. Tomorrow, I was to learn how to attack and it was not something I was looking forward to with much pleasure. I loathed the idea of taking a life, even if they were the enemy.

 "Anna! Can you show me your gymnastics tricks now, please?" Lucy pleaded as I walked towards her. She had been watching me for the last half an hour with Susan, as Peter would not allow either girl to train with their weapons. Of course, I knew why, but one thing that Peter knew was beyond his control was me. He had been taken by another centaur to train with Rhindon and so I had not seen him for the whole day. "Lucy, let her have a break. She's exhausted." Susan chastised her sister. Lucy looked crestfallen, "Sorry." she mumbled. "It's fine." I laughed, "Tell you what, if you go back to the camp and wait near the river I'll come find you when I'm ready. Okay?" I bargained. A wide smile immediately formed on the young girls face and she grinned at her big sister. Susan just smiled and rolled her eyes, "Come on then." and led her back to the camp.

 Sheathing my swords and gathering my things, I began to make my way back to my tent when a voice stopped me. "You look exhausted." Peter chuckled from behind me. Turning to face him I saw he was in no better a condition than I was and a small cut on his lip. "I could say the same for you." I teased, "Did the other guy try to take a swipe at you or something?" I asked, gesturing to his lip. "Oh...I, uh...no." he replied sheepishly, blushing slightly, "I tried to attack him but I fell and cut myself on a rock." I just shook my head and laughed, not at all surprised that he had tried to get ahead of himself. "You're an eejit." I joked as he finally caught up to me. "I'm a  _what_?" he asked, his confusion evident by his expression. "Never mind, I'll explain that one later." I dismissed.

 "So, how'd you do?" Peter asked. "Not too bad, I think. Oreius said I'd made 'good progress' but to be honest I'm still not sure I'll be much use in battle never mind challenging the Witch." I explained, biting my lip at the thought of having to kill again. "You don't want to go in to battle, do you?" he said quietly. I just shook my head. "Anna, I wish you'd have more confidence in yourself." he sighed, "I saw you training, you're  _good_. You're just afraid of your weapons and what you can do with them."

 "That's just it." I said quietly. "What do you mean?" Peter asked gently. "I can't kill anyone Peter." I explained, stopping and turning to face him, "I won't do it. The very idea of...it's just..." I couldn't speak anymore. I kept seeing images in my head of me standing over a body, my swords covered in blood and a viscous smile on my face, totally consumed by my blood lust. "Anna?" Peter said uncertainly, bringing me back to reality and away from the horrible visions in my head. "I won't do it Peter. I won't." I declared firmly.

 "Sit down and just listen." he commanded, pulling me down to sit next to him on the grass. I drew my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, resting my chin on my knees and straight ahead to the horizon. "I know how you feel, I'm a little apprehensive about it too. But you were chosen as Guardian for a reason; you love this place. Just think of it as part of your duty. I see it as part of mine to protect this land. And if you can, only aim to injure instead of kill. But I've seen how happy this place makes you, everything here just makes you smile. Remember, you've got Aslan, Susan, Lucy...and me." he told me. I turned to face him then, drawing back to lean on my arms. "And I'll make you a promise. You only have to break the Witch's wand and your part is finished. When you do, I'll be right next to you to kill her." he decreed solemnly.

_To hell with it._

 I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear. He just hugged me back, not giving an answer. He didn't need to.

 Peter was the first to pull back, "Anna, I..." he began, looking at me in the eyes. It was only then that I noticed my arms were still around his neck and his hands still on my waist, but I neither of us seemed to mind and I wasn't about to point it out. "Yes?" I asked softly, willing him to go on and say whatever it was he wanted to say, because I wasn't letting him back out this time.

 But instead of saying anything, he slowly started to lean forward and I responded by doing the same. For a moment, everything was moving in slow motion, each second seeming to last a minute. My heart was pounding, and I'm almost certain I could hear his do the same. We were so close now, no more than a few inches apart. I began to close my eyes and moved to erase the gap between our lips.

 "Peter!" Lucy cried, not seeing us yet because we were hidden from view by the top of the slope we were sitting on and she was currently running up. Groaning, Peter pulled back and threw himself on to the grass, extremely displeased at his sister's interruption. I just laughed, too amused at his reaction to be annoyed with Lucy. "Have you seen...oh." Lucy had finally reached the top of the hill and stopped short when she saw me. "I was looking for you Anna." she explained, "I was wondering if you could show me now?"

 "Sorry Lu." I apologised, getting to my feet, "It's just that your brother was distracting me." I joked, glancing down at Peter to see a small smile on his face at my comment. "What were you doing then?" she asked curiously, looking from me to her brother.

_I really should learn to think before I speak._

"We were just talking, Lucy." Peter supplied before I said anything else that would lead to more awkward questions I couldn't answer, before standing up and joining me. "Now go on and wait by the river and I promise I'll go straight to the tent and get changed." I bargained. "All right." she sighed "But if you don't you have to cartwheel everywhere for the entire day and you're not allowed to walk." she said firmly, leading to laughs from myself and Peter. "It won't come to that Lu, away with you." I shooed her before she finally turned and ran back down the hill.

 Shaking my head and smiling after her, I again turned to face Peter. "So...should we try that again?" he asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him and began to walk down the hill before he caught my hand and pulled me back. "Anna," he said softly, "what does this mean, for us?" I smiled, "You tell me." I replied. Grinning back, he walked me to my tent before going off to join his sisters.

 I quickly changed in to my leotard and put my dress back on over it. I had a feeling I would receive even stranger looks than the ones we were given when we first arrived if I walked through the camp wearing just my leotard. When I reached the river, I found all three siblings sitting on the grass and having a quiet conversation, the older two looking serious and Lucy with a glum expression. It wasn't hard to guess that they were discussing Edmund. "Hey." I greeted tentatively, not sure if I should have interrupted the conversation. "Finally!" Lucy cheered, an excited smile instantly appearing on her face. "Hey Su, would you mind helping me out of my dress?" I asked, giving her a look that made it clear that wasn't the reason I wanted her. "Sure." she replied, raising an eyebrow at me. She knew I was perfectly capable of getting in and out of the dress as I needed.

 "Something you'd like to discuss?" she asked when we'd disappeared behind a tree. "The answer's yes." I said simply. She stopped for a moment before turning me around and grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I knew it! I was right!" she exclaimed triumphantly. "Oh, shut up." I teased before grinning back and being pulled into a hug. "So what made up your mind?" she asked quizzically. "We, um, kind of, almost...kissed."

_There's that grin again._

 "Wait, what do you mean 'almost'?" she asked, knitting her brows together. "Dear little Lucy kindly interrupted us. But she doesn't know it." I answered. "That sounds like her." Susan replied with a smirk, clearly amused at the situation. "You two seem to be doing a lot of talking!" Peter called, most likely trying to pacify an impatient Lucy. We had to clamp our hands over our mouths to stifle our giggles. "Coming now!" Susan called as she rapidly relieved me of my dress. "So, what do you want to see first?" I asked Lucy.

 I spent the next thirty minutes showing the Pevensies what I could do. I wasn't up to my usual standard from my lack of training over the past few days, but they didn't seem to notice or care, particularly Lucy who sat and watched me completely spellbound. I started with some basic handstands and tumbles before moving on to handsprings and forward aerials. It was a little more difficult on solid ground that had no spring to it, unlike the floor in the studio I was so accustomed to, but I managed not to fall and embarrass myself.

 In the end Peter and Susan had to convince Lucy that I needed a break and wasn't a performing monkey. I was tired, but I really didn't mind doing it at all. It had reminded me of how much I missed training. But now I had training of a different sort.

 After changing back in to my dress, Peter excused himself to go and find Aslan while Susan, Lucy and I stayed by the river. We were collecting the dresses we had hung out to dry when Lucy commented to her sister, "You look like mum." I smiled to myself and continued folding dresses as they began a water fight. Then I remembered what was coming. "Come on Anna!" Lucy called as she continued to splash her sister. Attempting what I hoped looked like a genuine smile, I ran over and joined them. Once Susan decided she'd had enough, we began to make our way towards the towels hanging near the trees. I gripped my swords, ready to draw them if I needed to. Susan and Lucy jumped and gave a cry of surprised once the wolves presence was revealed.

 "Please don't run. We're tired." Maugrim told us nonchalantly, seemingly bored. "And we'd prefer to kill you quickly." Vardan added, equally as passive. I moved to grab Lucy as Susan glanced at her horn and threw her towel in Maugrim's face. I pulled the girl along to the nearest tree and hauled her up while Susan alerted the others and Maugrim attempted to untangle himself. Susan's horn proved to be useful in two ways, because for some reason the wolves disliked it's sound and cringed in pain, rendered completely immobile. I pulled myself up, and managed to haul Susan up with us just before the wolves recovered and started snapping at as from the bottom of the tree.

 It only took Peter another minute to come charging across the river and draw his sword. "Get back!" he warned, drawing the wolves attention from us to him. "Come on, we've been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you." Maugrim taunted, circling Peter. "Peter watch out!" Susan called, diverting his attention to us for a brief moment. Our eyes locked momentarily, and all I could do was look back and hope he could see in my eyes that I was screaming at him in my head to run the bastard through. I then glanced from him to the arriving Narnians and Aslan preventing Oreius from helping Peter.

 "You may think you're a King," Maugrim mocked sinisterly, "but you're going to die...like a dog!" He lunged at Peter, who thrust his sword towards the advancing wolf and fell back with a startled cry. Jumping down from the tree, we pushed the wolf off him to reveal a shaken up but otherwise unharmed Peter. I let his sisters hug him first before we embraced. "You're all right." I assured him, feeling the frantic beating of his heart. Then again, mine was beating at about the same rate.

 "Peter. Clean your sword." Aslan instructed after he had sent Oreius and some soldiers in search of Edmund. He then directed him to kneel in front of him and placed his paw on his shoulder. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-bane. Knight, of Narnia." he announced. Peter's expression was a mix of shocked, proud and exhilarated. We all grinned at him as he smiled over at us. "I think it would be wise if you all prepared to settle down for the night." Aslan informed us, "Oreius and his soldiers will not be back until tomorrow morning, therefore there is no point in waiting. You need your rest." Nodding, Peter began to lead us away when I stopped him. "Wait, I need to talk to Aslan. I'll be over in a minute." he nodded and continued to lead his sisters back to the camp.

 "More questions?" he asked with a chuckle. "Just one." I assured him, smiling back. "When the beavers told us about the prophecy, it had been changed to two Sons of Adam and  _three_ Daughters of Eve. Am I to be made Queen too? And if so, why did it change simply to accommodate me?" I questioned. "Yes, there is a throne for you at Cair Paravel, but that was not my doing, Anna." Aslan explained, "The only way the prophecy could have been changed would have to be through the Deep Magic, and not even I have any control over it. Once you were introduced to the story, it must have changed the prophecy because it felt you were worthy of a place at Cair Paravel. Otherwise, everything would have remained the same."

 I mused over this for a few moments, a little surprised if what Aslan was saying was correct. I couldn't understand why anyone would think me capable of ruling a country, even if there were four other people to help. The whole Guardian thing had already given me a bit of a shock, but this just seemed totally overwhelming. "Do not doubt yourself, Anna." Aslan soothed, "You were chosen for a reason, and I have every faith in you as both a Guardian and a Queen." I still wasn't totally convinced, but I knew there was no point in arguing about it. I had a job to do, and I just had to get on with it and pray everything would be all right.


	7. Change

 I woke early the next morning as I had agreed with Oreius to train before breakfast. We went over what he had taught me yesterday before moving on to attack techniques. Unsurprisingly, I was reluctant to learn anything at the beginning. But thinking back over my conversation with Aslan the previous evening, I let go of my inhibitions and began to work at my attacks. Obviously, I wasn't much of a match for Oreius at the beginning, but by the time we had finished our morning session I was able to make a decent attempt at disarming him. When we reached the camp, I noticed Edmund had returned and was speaking to Aslan. Peter emerged from his tent as I walked past with Oreius and we stopped. Peter followed Oreius' gaze to his brother before glancing back at me. His expression told me he was still angry with his brother, but at the same time completely relieved that he was safe and back with them. I moved to stand next to him and we returned to watching Edmund and Aslan converse.

 Susan and Lucy soon joined us, but Peter had to hold his youngest sister back when she made to run for Edmund. Her exclamation of his name had caught their attention and they then began to slowly make their way towards us. Lucy looked up to me, worry etched on her face. I gave her a small smile and put my arm around her shoulders, trying to tell her without words that everything would be all right. "What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." Aslan instructed us, an air of finality in his voice, before walking away and leaving us alone. "Hello." Edmund greeted unsurely, not able to look any of us in the eye. It took Lucy attacking him with a hug to set the ball rolling. He smiled at the contact, and quickly hugged her back. Susan was the next to claim her brother. When she finally released Edmund, I gave him a tentative smile, and he smiled back, "Still with us then?" he asked. "You can't get rid of me that easily, I'm afraid." I laughed.

 "Are you all right?" Susan questioned, looking particularly at the cuts on his face. "I'm a little tired." Edmund admitted. "Get some sleep." Peter ordered. His brothers lack of emotion seemed to upset him and he began to walk off dejectedly. "And Edmund." Peter called after him. He paused and turned, bracing himself for a snide comment. "Try not to wander off." Peter joked, unable to suppress his grin. Edmund grinned back, pleased that he wasn't going to have a confrontation.

 A little while later and we were all sat around a low table eating breakfast. At one point, Peter had gotten up and stood against a nearby rock, staring pensively in to his cup and saying nothing. In between large mouthfuls of food, Edmund revealed little by little the horrors he had endured under the White Witch. I also faced questions from him, but we seemed to get on well and I hoped I wouldn't have too much trouble forming a friendship with him either.

 "Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed." Lucy joked with a laugh, seemingly incredulous at the amount of food her brother was consuming at such a rapid rate. Edmund only looked mildly embarrassed, but slowed down all the same. "I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back." Peter said from his position against the rock. It was the first time he'd contributed anything to this morning's conversation. "We're going home?" Susan asked, sounding incredibly disappointed at the prospect. "Obviously I can't speak for Anna; but you are. I promised mum I'd keep you three safe. But it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help." he explained, coming to sit next to me. "Besides, I have another promise to keep." he added, looking directly at me.

_And breathe..._

 "But they need us. All five of us." Lucy argued desperately. "Lucy, it's too dangerous. You almost drowned! Edmund was almost killed!" Peter pointed out, obviously exasperated by his siblings reluctance to follow his plan. "Which is why we have to stay." Edmund said quietly, causing us all to turn and look at him. "I've seen what the White Witch can do. I've helped her do it, and we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." he explained, looking extremely guilty.

 "Well, I suppose that's it then." Susan announced as she stood. "Where are you going?" Peter asked suspiciously. "To get in some practise." she stated matter-of-factly, picking up her bow and arrows. Lucy followed her sister before Peter could object, leaving him, Edmund and I sitting around the breakfast table. "I give up." Peter muttered, placing his goblet on the table with a sigh. "Hey, what fun would there be if we all listened to our big brothers?" I teased, earning a smirk from Edmund and a glare from Peter. I rolled my eyes at him before standing and retrieving my swords. "Well, I have to train again, and so do you, but I think it would be a good idea to bring Edmund along." I said firmly. Edmund looked a little apprehensive at the very thought of it, but still gave his brother a determined nod to show he agreed. "Fine." Peter sighed, not exactly thrilled that he had been over ruled.

 This time, I was working with Andmar, Oreius' second in command while Peter and Edmund trained with Oreius. I liked Andmar, he was as strict as Oreius when he needed to be but was also fond of making jokes, usually at my expense. Needless to say, I enjoyed having someone who could take a bit of banter and I had no trouble countering his sarcasm.

 After a few (exhausting) hours, Oreius came along to check on me with Peter and Edmund in tow. Up until then, I hadn't been doing as badly as I thought I was going to, because I had picked up the techniques fairly quickly and had no problem applying them. "I trust Her Majesty has been working hard, Andmar?" Oreius asked his colleague. "Certainly. I think she would be a worthy opponent, even for you." he replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

_I. Will. Kill. You._

 "Perhaps we should test that theory." Oreius responded calmly, "My Queen." he gestured for me to face him and drew his swords. I gripped mine tightly as we slowly circled each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Oreius chose to do so. He advanced and attempted to bring his sword down on me but I blocked his blow and pushed him back. I then attacked him but he prevented me from succeeding. We then returned to circling each other.

 Then, Peter's words from yesterday echoed through my mind,  _"You're just afraid of your weapons and what you can do with them."_  Up to this point, I had been cautious with my moves. Now, I was prepared to do whatever it took to disarm my opponent.

 Lunging forward, I put as much strength that I could muster in to my blow and knocked one of his blades from his hand. Not hesitating I began a series of fierce and brutal attacks that Oreius managed to block, but he had to keep stepping backwards to prevent himself from faltering. Continuing my assault I drove him further backwards until I was able to swing his blade around. I brought the hilt of my other sword down on his wrist, causing his one remaining defence to clatter noisily to the ground. Oreius smiled at me, "I believe your work here is done, Your Majesty." he conceded with a bow.

 I nodded to him and started to make my way back to the camp. I was exhausted and planned on trying to get a few hours sleep, because I was quite certain I wouldn't get much tonight.

 I was woken by the sounds of a large number of people talking and making their way past my tent. I didn't need to ask them what was going on. Quickly, I made my way to Aslan's tent and stood where I knew the Pevensies would soon join me. "Jadis, the Queen of Narnia!" Ginarrbrik announced, much to the displeasure of the assembled Narnians. The Pevensies soon materialised next to me, Edmund especially looking very pale.

 "What's going on?" Peter asked. "You'll see." I replied bitterly. "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." Jadis declared smugly as she approached the great Lion, accompanied by a chorus of whispers and mutters. "His offence was not against you." Aslan reasoned. "Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" she continued, attempting to sound innocent. "Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch." he snarled, "I was there when it was written."

 "Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property." I don't think anyone failed to detect the malicious tone in her voice. "Try and take him then." Peter challenged, drawing his sword and moving to stand in front of us. I could swear I heard more swords being unsheathed, but I couldn't see who had done so. "Do you think mere force will deny me my right...little King?" she retorted evenly, but she was clearly being patronising. Peter lowered his sword, looking unsure of himself now. "Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands," she stated in a loud voice before turning to face the crowd, "all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish in fire and water. That boy," she declared, turning and pointing to Edmund, "will die on the Stone Table. As is tradition. You dare not refuse me." Jadis surmised, smirking a little. The Pevensies all exchanged horrified looks, but I kept my eyes firmly trained on the scene before me. "Enough." Aslan silenced her, "I shall talk with you alone."

 When they disappeared inside the tent, I turned to the Pevensies, "I'm sorry, but I..." I began before Edmund cut me off, "Can't tell us. I know." he said sadly. We sat on the grass and everyone else but me waited nervously for the verdict. These were the parts that I hated the most. Here was a boy who didn't know at the moment if he was to live or die, yet I knew the answer but was forbidden from telling him. How was that fair?

 No one said anything. What could you say? If I opened my mouth I'd probably give everything away, so instead I just stared at the grass and remained silent like everyone else.

 An agonising amount of time later, Aslan and the Witch finally emerged from the tent. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife, everyone was holding their breath, wondering, hoping that just maybe... "She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." Aslan announced. Cheers erupted from all sides of the camp, and his siblings wasted no time in pulling him into a hug while I glanced at Aslan, who gave me a sad smile. I desperately wanted to run over and hug him, assure him everything would be fine but I knew it was impossible. I was soon distracted anyway by Peter, "I can't believe you kept a straight face through all of that." he said incredulously. "Part of the job description." I told him with a shrug.

 The rest of the day was full of celebrating and final preparations for the approaching battle. Not wanting to tire us out, we had all been excused from training and told to rest as much as possible. Everyone went to bed in good spirits that night, confidant in a Narnian victory the next day.

 I, however, was unable to sleep. After tossing and turning for about an hour, I decided to go for a walk to try and calm myself down. The camp was eerily silent and dark when I stepped outside, finding it strange to see it so empty and deserted. I quietly made my way through the maze of tents, intending on going to the hills, when I encountered Aslan.

 "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he chuckled. "I tried." I admitted. "I hope you are not attempting to prevent me from leaving?" he asked, looking me up and down. I shook my head, "No. I know I wouldn't be able to convince you anyway." I answered honestly. "Indeed not. You know this must be done." Aslan told me gently, "But Anna, this comes at a greater price than you think. The Witch will be able to gain enough magic from the events tonight to be able to fully challenge you tomorrow. My death may bring about this story's demise."

 "So does this mean I won't be able to defeat her?" I asked, horrified at the thought. "No, but it will certainly be of more help to her than you. But remember what I said; I have every confidence in you. Believe in yourself and you can not fail." he reminded me. "Oh, Aslan." I choked, fighting back tears as I embraced him and buried my face in his mane. "Have faith, Anna." he said quietly. "Now, I must leave. Goodbye, dear one. Thank you, and good luck." At that he walked away, leaving me to stand alone in the darkness. I stood there for a few moments, before continuing on to the hills where I found I wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping.

 "Hey." I said softly as I stood next to Peter. He turned and gave me a small smile, "Hi." he answered quietly, "Can't sleep?" I shook my head, "How about you?" I replied. "Same problem." he said ruefully, running his hand through his hair. "Are you afraid?" I asked after a few moments of silence. "No." he told me, sounding slightly surprised at his answer, "Just...worried." he then turned to face me, "Are you afraid?" he asked me. "Terrified." I whispered. "Don't be." Peter tried to reassure me, "Remember, I'll be right there next to you, just like I promised." I didn't respond. "It'll be all right." he soothed, pulling me into a hug. "What if I can't do it, Peter? What if I can't defeat her?" I whispered. "Anna, stop saying stuff like that. You disarmed Oreius today, not many people can do that." he pointed out. "And I believe in you." he added quietly. I looked up at him then, checking if he was being serious or not. The look on his face told me he wasn't joking.

 "Thank you." I said, truly grateful to him. Our eyes locked, and for a few seconds, it seemed like no one else existed or mattered. No Witch, or battle. Just us. I brought my hand up to touch Peter's cheek, and he leaned in towards the contact. Slowly, he began to move forward and I mirrored his movements. Lucy wasn't going to stop us this time.

 Gently, carefully, our lips met. It was a sweet, simple and pure kiss. Nothing extravagant or complicated. Just two people finally able to acknowledge their feelings for one another. But what I couldn't ignore were the sparks that flew when we touched, and Peter's grip on me tightening slightly so that he drew me closer to him. I wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted. It could have been 5 seconds or 5 hours and I wouldn't have noticed. Reluctantly, we pulled apart, but Peter made sure to keep me firmly in his arms, "I have wanted to do that for a _very_  long time." he admitted with a grin. "You are such a boy." I teased, smiling back.

 Before I had time to react, Peter kissed me again, but this time there seemed to be something more urgent and desperate behind it. I pulled back after a little while, searching his eyes to try and understand what he was feeling. "Anna," he whispered, "if something goes wrong...if I die tomorrow..." I shook my head, not allowing him to continue, "Don't you dare think like that." I warned him. "Please, just listen." he begged, raising his hands to intertwine them with mine and gently pulling them down by our sides, "I know you can't tell me, but if I die, promise me you'll help take care of the others." he pleaded, "And promise me you'll live your life and find someone else?"

 For a moment, I wanted to tell him the whole story. How he would survive and become King, go home and come back again one last time before he would be able to stay in the real Narnia forever. All of the adventures he would still have. But I knew I couldn't do it. So I just nodded, "I promise." I whispered. He could only pull me into an embrace again, not able to speak anymore. He didn't need to.

 "Come on, it's late and you need sleep." I told him gently. He didn't argue. Taking his hand I began to lead him back to the camp. When we reached our tents, we kissed one last time before parting and stepping in to our respective tents. I wasn't surprised to find Susan and Lucy had already left, and simply climbed in to my bed. It was only then that the reality of what I was to do tomorrow made an impact.

 Tomorrow, I would battle the White Witch. Tomorrow, I would help defend Narnia. Tomorrow, I could die.


	8. Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who would be interested, I would suggest playing Moments by One Direction when Anna starts to play it. I think it fits well with the scenes that follow. But only hit play when Anna mentions she's listening to it!

 I was woken the next morning by the appearance of a Dryad in my tent informing me of Aslan's death. I thanked her before stepping outside and almost running in to Peter and Edmund, who had been making their way over to my tent after hearing the news and checking if I was awake yet. We agreed to check Aslan's tent and fetched Oreius along the way, who was visibly upset at the news. "She's right. He's gone." Peter confirmed as he emerged from the tent, placing his hands on the table and bowing his head as he surveyed the maps and plans warily. "Then you'll have to lead us." Edmund said quietly. Peter looked terrified at the very thought, and simply stared at the table. "Peter, there's an army out there, and it's ready to follow you." Edmund encouraged. "I can't." he insisted. "Aslan believed you could." Edmund pointed out, but Peter still looked unconvinced. "And so do I." he added quietly. Peter looked to his brother, then to me, "You know that I do." I said firmly. "The Witch's army is nearing, sire. What are your orders?" Oreius asked.

 I'll give credit where credit is due, and Peter and Edmund certainly deserved it. Up until this point, I had always assumed that Oreius had largely assisted in helping make the plans, but the reality was completely different. The Pevensie brothers had no trouble devising a strategy with very little help from Oreius and almost no input from me. It wasn't hard to guess that the Griffins dropping boulders on the enemy was inspired by the bombings they would have experienced back home, and even Oreius was impressed by their creativity. I didn't give them away though.

 I was called away after a short while to be fitted for my armour. I remained silent as I watched it be assembled in the reflection of the mirror. It consisted of a long sleeved chain mail dress that came to my ankles with a skirt covering it that was the same red of the crest. I also had a leather corset fitted over it, and then on top of that a tunic with Aslan's crest emblazoned on the front. We were to leave in an hour for the battle field, so there was no need for me to change. One of the female centaurs then pulled all of my hair back in to a high pony tail to keep it off my face and prevent it from distracting me, but no helmet.

 Just as I was about to leave, Peter and Edmund arrived to be fitted for their armour. "Wow, do we get stuff like that?" Edmund asked excitedly. "Yes, you even get the dress." I joked, earning a glare from Edmund and a smirk from Peter. "I need to talk to you about a few things, where will you be when I'm done?" Peter asked me. "I'll probably be in my tent." I answered. "Ok, I'll come find you when I can." I nodded then left, making for my tent.

 With the intention of listening to some music, I pulled my phone out of my bag which had, miraculously, survived it's dip in the water. Apart from practising my gymnastics, music seemed to be the only thing that could keep me calm. And since I was in serious danger of breaking down in to hysterics at this point, I decided a little music therapy could be just what I needed. However, once I hit shuffle and realised what song was playing, I didn't know if I should have laughed or indeed become hysterical, because it was the music used for the Battle of Beruna in the movie. Quickly skipping the song, I settled for Moments by One Direction.

 I sat on one of the chairs in the tent with my legs tucked underneath me, and thought over everything that had happened to me in the past few weeks. I still wasn't quite used to my new life. I don't think I ever would be. But I knew the bonds I had formed with each of the Pevensies were going to last as long as I lived. They were my family now. And I couldn't have asked for a better one. It's funny though, how the four children I had grown up reading about and watching in cinemas had come to mean so much to me. As a child, I had always imagined what it would have been like to go to Narnia, and now that I was here it had certainly lived up to and exceeded my expectations. The only thing I hadn't anticipated was my relationship with Peter.

 Where did we go from here? What do we call this? What would happen after the Battle, when we were Kings and Queens of Narnia? I hadn't even had the chance to talk to Susan about all of this like I had intended. I was uncertain about many things, but I was sure that we had strong feelings for each other. Would I call it love though? I laughed at the idea, because for me, love had always been this seemingly elusive and unobtainable thing. I had never had much faith in it. I had seen far too many relationships fail and people be destroyed by what they called love to ever believe in it. My own parents were a testimony to that. And besides, it would hardly be at the top of a priority list for a pair of sixteen year olds. I had plenty of time to figure out what this was. And if I could come to believe in love.

 "Anna?" Peter said as he entered my tent, pulling me out of my reverie and back in to the real world. Or whatever you call a fictional world you're now living in. "Here." I called, waving my hand at him to catch his attention. "Ok," he began as he sat in the chair opposite me, "I have a feeling you already know the entire plan." I smirked, "What makes you say that?"

 "But obviously, you don't know where you're going to be positioned." Peter continued. "No, you'll have to tell me that." I confirmed. "You'll be up on the hill next to Edmund. Then, when we draw the Witch's army back to the rocks I'll come and find you and I'll help you find the Witch. I'll stay by your side and let you destroy her wand before I kill her, just like I promised. Deal?" I smiled at him, "You got it." But no matter how hard I tried, Peter managed to see through my facade. "You're still terrified, aren't you?" he asked. I nodded, tears forming in my eyes, before Peter knelt in front of me and took my hands firmly in his. "Anna," he said softly, "I will make sure nothing will happen to you. I promise." I shook my head, "You can't protect me from everything Peter. You have to look after yourself as well."

 "But I..." Peter began, but before he could finish his argument I reached down and kissed him, easily silencing him. "Please, promise  _me_  you'll look after yourself." I said quietly. He hesitated for a moment, unsure how to respond, "I promise." he finally answered before pulling me into a hug. I buried my face in his shoulder, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. We stayed in our embrace for a few moments, neither wanting to be the first to pull away and simply trying to enjoy whatever time we had left.

 "Peter, are you...oh, sorry." Edmund said from the entrance to the tent. We pulled apart, and I almost laughed at Peter's dark expression, "What is it, Ed?" he asked, clearly annoyed at another interruption by one of his siblings. "We're moving out in a few minutes, Oreius says you should get your horse." he replied, looking a little confused and awkward. "Ok, thanks." Peter said dryly.

 Soon, the entire army was marching in the direction of Beruna Ford. I rode at the front with Peter, Edmund and Oreius but no one spoke on the journey. No one really knew what to say. When we eventually reached the battle field I dismounted my horse, ready to join Edmund and the other Narnians on the rocky hill top. But before I left, I quickly hugged Peter one last time, "See you down there." I whispered before walking away without looking back. "Have I missed something?" Edmund asked as we climbed the slope. "I'll explain later." I replied. Edmund only nodded and we lead the lines of archers up to the top of the hill, quickly taking our positions at the front. There was silence for some time, before I decided to speak. "Edmund," I said as I turned to him, "you know there's some things you can't do, no matter how badly you want to do it, right?" He nodded, understanding the meaning behind my cryptic words. "I know. Do what you have to do." he replied.

_One thing less to worry about._

 As we turned back to face the scene before us, the White Witch's army marched in to view with Jadis at the front on her chariot, and both armies stood and faced each other. Peter then turned around to look at us, and Edmund nodded to his brother. He hesitated for a brief moment before turning back to face the other army, and we watched on as Peter drew Rhindon and the trumpets sounded, loud rallying cries being emitted from the Narnian ranks. Then, the Witch's army began to advance. They weren't even halfway across the battle field when the Griffins came and dropped the boulders on them, knocking out quite a few of their number. When it came to the time for the Narnians to attack, their job had been made slightly easier as so many of the opposing army had been decimated. "For Narnia, and for Aslan!" Peter cried before leading the charge and marking the beginning of the Battle of Beruna.

_Have I ever mentioned that's my favourite line?_

 The armies clashed with a sickening thud, but the Narnians made steady progress through the enemy lines. It was a devastatingly beautiful event to watch, like a car crash you couldn't force yourself to take your eyes from. I kept my eyes on Peter the whole time, because despite knowing he would be fine I wouldn't believe it until I saw him through this.

 Edmund signalled for the phoenix, who I had affectionally dubbed Fawkes (Yes, I'm a Potterhead!), to be released but I knew it wasn't going to stop the Witch or her army, and the Narnian's celebrations were short lived. Peter then indicated for his army to draw back and I knew that was my cue to join him. We all stopped though when Peter was flung from his horse as it was hit and collapsed, and Oreius didn't fail to notice this. I looked on in dismay as he charged straight at the Witch. "What's he doing?" Edmund cried, looking to me to answer his question. I could only shake my head. It wasn't long before he had been turned to stone.

 We then began to make our way down the hill, and I quickly joined Peter. "I meant what I said." he told me. "I know." I replied. We didn't have time to converse after that, because now we had to fight. I drew my swords, gripping them firmly, and attacked the first Minotaur that came my way. I slashed at his neck and he fell to the ground. Before I could contemplate what I had done, I moved on to my next opponent.

 Peter and I made steady progress together, working with each other to help defend one another. But when I saw the Witch coming and Peter was distracted by shouting to Edmund to find their sisters and take them home, I made a run for the Witch. She had spotted me anyway, as I had been observing the route she was taking through the battlefield. And it was directly towards me. She easily dispatched of any Narnians who challenged her, only intent on reaching me, and I too walked directly towards her. We both stopped no more than two or three feet apart from one another, silently staring each other down, and I met her cold gaze as best as I could. But I noticed that once I had approached her, the wand in her hand began to glow a deep blue. Ah, so you're the child who Aslan has chosen to try and save Narnia." she said, her voice dangerously soft and gentle as we circled each other. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I will succeed, and your precious land will be mine to command." At that, she pointed her wand towards the sky and the harsh blue light grew stronger.

 "I challenge you, Guardian, to defend this world, and call upon the Dark Magic to bring about it's destruction. I command this world to yield to my vision, and declare myself Creator!" Jadis declared in a loud voice, "Try and stop me. If you can." she taunted with a malicious grin before a bolt of brilliant electric blue light erupted from the tip of her wand and shot into the sky. I watched in horror as it began to break the sky apart and revealed a gaping hole, jagged cracks appearing around it and the rest of Narnia began to be devoured. I noticed that everything around me was also beginning to dissipate; the landscape slowly being enveloped in a white light, much like the one I had experienced as I was being drawn in to Narnia. But what I found strange was that none of the soldiers in either the Narnian army or the Witch's army seemed to notice.

 Looking back at Jadis, she was still wearing her twisted, cruel smile, her pupils dilated and a deep black. I knew I had to do something, and quickly. Her wand had been lowered to her side and was sitting at the perfect angle for me to bring one of my swords down on it. I moved to break it, but at the last second the Witch moved it out of my grasp. She then used it to attack me but I caught it with my sword and forced her arm out, before bringing my other sword down on the wand and shattering it. As the wand broke, the blue light radiated from the shards, and I glanced up in time to see the sky return to normal as the cracks rapidly receded and the hole disappeared. That, however, was my biggest mistake.

 Taking advantage of my lack of attention, Jadis quickly knocked one of my swords to the ground before catching the other one with her sword and swinging it around so that I was forced to drop it. Utterly defenceless, she thrust the jagged remains of her wand in to my abdomen; the exact same place Bradley had stabbed me in. I froze as she gave me a murderous look before pulling her wand out sharply, causing even more damage and pain. I was only faintly aware of someone calling my name, and unable to stand any longer, I fell backwards on to the grass.

 As I lay on the ground, images began to flash through my mind; receiving the Narnia books on my seventh birthday, playing with Josh and Emma, the first time I managed to do a handstand, seeing each Narnia film for the first time, qualifying for the Olympics team, laughing with my friends, that night in the alleyway, meeting Aslan, meeting the Pevensies, our journey, kissing Peter. Each little moment relived inside my head in brilliant clarity before they slowly began to fade and my world turned black.


	9. Keep Holding On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song suggestion: Keep holding on by Avril Lavigne, live in Roxy Theatre-Acoustic (Can be found on YouTube)

 At first, there was nothing but darkness and the cold. I could feel my grasp on reality steadily slipping away and I soon realised that I was dying. But instead of feeling panicked like I would have expected, I felt a serene calm settle over me, like I was accepting this was how it would end. But there's one thing death didn't count on, and my story wasn't finished yet.

 It was like a tiny drop of honey being placed on my tongue that quickly made it's way down my throat and into my stomach, warming everything it touched. When it reached my stomach, the warm feeling began to spread throughout my entire body until the cold was completely eradicated. There was a tightening sensation around the area Jadis had stabbed me and the pain began to recede. I was then aware of hands on my shoulders, my arms and one of my hands intertwined with another. As the darkness began to melt away, I slowly opened my eyes, blinking rapidly as I tried to adjust to the sudden intake of light.

 Once my vision stabilised, I could see all four of the Pevensie siblings clustered around me with anxious expressions. "Sorry, but you're still not getting rid of me that easily." I joked weakly. Everyone laughed but Peter, who looked like he didn't know whether to kill me or kiss me. Instead, he pulled me up into a fierce hug and when I eventually managed to pull back I saw that he was crying. "Hey!" I said gently as I wiped the few tears away, "There's no need for that." Lucy then attacked me from the side with a hug and the others all followed. When we all pulled away we watched Aslan approach a Satyr who had been turned to stone and reanimate him. Lucy glanced at her cordial, looked at us and smiled as she ran off to heal the injured.

 "Can you stand?" Peter asked as she disappeared from sight. "I think so." I replied, slowly rising to my feet with some help from Peter and Edmund. We then all glanced at Aslan. "Well done, Anna." he said as he approached us. "You have saved Narnia, and have earned not only the Narnians eternal gratitude, but also mine."

 "Thank you, Aslan." I said as I leaned into Peter for support. I was still feeling a little dizzy from the whole experience, and I didn't trust my co-ordination yet. Susan agreed to stay with Lucy while she tended to the wounded while Peter, Edmund and I rode back to the camp. It was comforting to see Peter's protective side was still there, as he wouldn't let me ride back on my own horse. Instead, he made me ride with him on his horse. But it didn't take long for Edmund to begin to ask questions. "So, is there something going on here we should know about?" he asked casually as we made our way back to the camp. "What do you mean?" Peter said to his brother, trying to sound equally as nonchalant. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. Here I was, having just been practically revived from the dead, and now Edmund was already asking questions about my relationship with his brother.

_I knew there was a reason I always liked being an only child._

 "I mean that I think this is a little bit more than a platonic friendship." Edmund supplied, raising an eyebrow at his brothers less than straight forward response. "Do we really have to discuss this now, Ed?" Peter asked irritably. "Why not?" he replied, looking from Peter to me. "Anna?" Edmund prompted. I sighed, not sure myself how to answer his question. "I don't know, it's not really something that we've been able to talk about." I finally said with a shrug. I couldn't see Peter's face because I was seated behind him, but I could see the tips of his ears had gone red which could only mean he was blushing as much as I was. "Love struck really isn't your colour, Pete." Edmund teased with a smirk. "Oh, shut up." Peter retorted as he increased the horse's speed to over take Edmund, who responded by doing the same.

 It was late afternoon by the time we returned to the camp, and everyone was exhausted. There was to be a large feast tonight in celebration of the Narnian victory, so everyone who wasn't needed to help prepare for the festivities was permitted to rest. I quickly changed in to my red dress before collapsing on my bed and easily falling asleep. I was then woken by Susan some time later to get changed for the feast.

 A new dress had been laid out for each of us, and we happily swapped them for our old ones. My dress was creamy gold in colour with a delicate design on the edge of the skirt and the bodice. As part of the dress design, my shoulders and upper back were exposed but my arms covered by the long sleeves. Susan had a champagne coloured dress in a similar style to mine except her sleeves were shorter and her shoulders were covered. Lucy had a silver dress with a jewel neckline and long sleeves with a floral pattern intricately stitched to her bodice in gold. We all pinned back the front of our hair but left the rest of it down, not being able to do much else.

 It was already dark when we emerged from the tent to find Peter and Edmund waiting outside for us. Peter was dressed in a gold tunic with Aslan's crest emblazoned on the front in red paired with cream trousers. Edmund had a silver tunic with the same design and white trousers. "Finally!" Edmund said as he saw us approach, "I don't understand why it takes you so long to get ready." he admonished further. Susan rolled her eyes at her younger brother, "We didn't take that long." she argued impatiently, "Now come on, we better get to the feast." Making a face at her back, Edmund followed his sister with Lucy in tow while Peter and I walked together.

 "I'll admit, I do prefer you in this to battle armour." I teased him. "I could say the same thing." he responded, not quite matching my playful tone. I glanced at him then, noticing the hard set to his jaw line. "Peter, you're not still upset about earlier, are you?" I asked with a sigh. "I'll explain later." he replied. I didn't pursue the topic any further and from that moment on we walked in silence.

 Aslan announced our arrival at the clearing and after the whole army had bowed to us, which we all seemed to find slightly strange and unnerving, we were shown to our seats at the head table. For the next few hours, everyone ate, drank and danced to their hearts content. The Narnians could now truly rejoice, for everything they had lost and suffered for was once again theirs.

 "Would you like to dance?" a voice whispered from behind me. I turned to see Peter extending his hand toward me and I took it without a word. He led me to the hastily prepared dance floor and we began to move in slow circles in time to the music, his hand on my waist and his other holding mine, while I placed my remaining hand lightly on his shoulder. "Would you like to explain now?" I asked quietly. "I thought I'd lost you." he whispered after a short pause, not able to meet my gaze. I placed my hand on his cheek and raised his head slightly, forcing him to look me in the eyes and not giving the slightest damn as to who was watching. "Never." I told him firmly, "Like I said, you won't get rid of me that easily." I added with a small smile.

 "But it was my fault that you got hurt." he insisted. I shook my head before he went any further, "I was the one who ran off. And I should have paid more attention because I knew what was coming." I explained. "But I-" Peter tried to argue again but I silenced him with a kiss, much to the delight of the assembled party who oohed and aahed with great enthusiasm. I didn't miss some of the whistles and cat calls though.

_To hell with the lot of you._

 "Stop blaming yourself. I don't and I never will." I said determinedly. That finally silenced him.

 We eventually left the dance floor and took our seats again at our table. "Does that answer your earlier question?" I asked Edmund. "Not exactly..." he began. "Then tough." I replied cheerfully. "What were you two doing?" Lucy asked innocently. Peter and I exchanged looks, not entirely sure how to answer her. "Never mind, I'll explain when you're older." Susan told her, saving us from any more awkward questions. I gave her a grateful smile and she smiled back before leaning over and whispering, "And you'll explain later in the tent when she's asleep."

_Do I have to?_

 The party continued late into the night and it wasn't long before Lucy was yawning and rubbing at her eyes, struggling to stay awake and drooping in her chair. I wasn't far behind her, and neither were her siblings. Bidding those who still remained good night, we trudged back through the camp to our tents.

 Edmund, Susan and Lucy lost no time in disappearing inside their tents, leaving me and Peter alone. "I meant what I said. Don't blame yourself. You can't protect everyone." I said firmly. Peter responded by pulling me into an embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and burying his face in my shoulder while I placed my arms around his neck. I wasn't sure how long we remained there for, but when we eventually pulled away Peter gave me a small kiss before walking to his tent without another word. I watched him go before slowly turning and entering mine.

 I was met by Susan sitting up in her bed with her eyes half closed. When she noticed I was there she looked me up and down, "Tomorrow?" she asked sleepily. "Tomorrow." I confirmed. Before I could move to my own bed she had laid down and was asleep within seconds. I smiled to myself as I removed my dress and put on something more comfortable, before slipping under my blanket and easily surrendering to the world of sleep.


	10. Everything's Not Lost

 We would not move to Cair Paravel until the next day to allow for preparations for our impending Coronation. No one in the camp woke before mid day, but it wasn't much of a problem considering the circumstances. When all five of us were eventually awake, it was agreed that we could go to the river for some much needed relaxation. But I quickly noticed Peter wasn't himself, and it didn't take long for me to work out why.

 While the rest of us happily waded in the water or chatted on the banks, he sat under the gazebo and offered no contribution to the conversations. He wouldn't even move for Lucy who all but dragged him out of his chair, only to be told to go away and leave him alone. The poor girl couldn't understand what she'd done wrong and was almost in tears as she ran back to me and Susan. With a sigh, I got up and walked over to Peter who watched me warily as I approached. "Come with me." I said firmly as I extended my hand towards him. "I don't-" he began before I cut him off, "Now."

 He hesitated for a moment before finally standing and taking my hand. I then led him deeper into the trees without another word until I was sure we were out of earshot before I rounded on him. "Peter, talk to me. Why are you acting like this?" He only shrugged, crossing his arms and keeping his eyes firmly trained on the ground.

_I swear to God._

 "Stop behaving like a petulant two year old. I thought this had been sorted last night?" I said, my tone harsher than I had intended. Peter looked up at me then, anger flashing in his eyes. "Anna, you weren't even  _breathing_ at one point, and I had to sit and watch not knowing if you would live or die and it was my fault!" he replied, his voice rising. "Do you have any idea what that felt like?"

 I opened my mouth to make a caustic remark but stopped when I let his words sink it was ignorance, selfishness or, most likely, both on my part, I had to admit it wasn't something I'd taken into consideration. "Peter." I said gently, instantly feeling guilty, "I've already told you that it wasn't your fault. I was the one who left you, remember?" He looked at me again, unsure how to answer. I wasted no time in taking advantage of his silence, "You can't take the blame for this."

 "And now I'll make you a promise; to never leave until you tell me to." I vowed. "Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked, a hint of a smile now playing on his lips. I nodded slowly, confused by his words. "Yes, why?" I asked uncertainly. Peter moved forward and took my hands in his, all the while keeping his eyes firmly locked on mine, "Because I am never telling you to leave." he said softly.

 "Well then," I replied with a grin, "it looks like you really can't get rid of me after all. And I'm going to hold you to that." Peter chuckled before bringing his lips down on mine and easily forcing me to forget the rest of the world. As the kiss deepened, Peter slowly put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer as I put my arms around his neck, but we eventually pulled apart, however reluctantly. But Peter kept me in his arms as I lowered my hands to his shoulders. "Peter, what is this?" I asked before my courage could evade me. "What do you mean?" he replied, raising an eyebrow. "What do we call this...us?" I explained, feeling my face begin to flush slightly. "Oh." he said, not seeming to have expected the question. "Well...I think I agree with Edmund that this is far from platonic." he continued tentatively, "But if I'm being honest, I don't really know either." he admitted.

_Well, at least you're as confused as I am._

 "But I do know one thing." Peter added, somewhat shyly, "That I have never felt as strongly about someone than I do for you. And I know this isn't just a school boy crush, if that counts towards anything." I was left speechless by his words. There was no question that I had strong feelings for him too, but there had always been a part of me that was afraid he only held a simple infatuation for me and nothing more. But now that he had confirmed this was not the case, it put the context of our relationship on a whole new level. However, I still firmly believed that it wasn't love. Yet.

 "Anna?" Peter said, bringing me out of my reverie. "Sorry, did I go too far?" he asked as he began to remove his hands. "No." I said as I shook my head and caught his arms to stop them from moving any further, "I just...I wasn't really expecting you to say that." I admitted, a little ashamed at my confession. "But I feel the same way too." I added quickly at seeing his confused expression. "I don't think I've ever felt like this about anyone before either."

_Did that sound as cheesy as I think?_

 There was a pause as we looked at each other before I started to laugh. Peter wasn't sure whether or not I'd lost my sanity. "Sorry." I finally managed to say, "But I really don't do well with the whole romance thing." He just smiled and rolled his eyes at me, "I know, that's why you leave it to me." he teased before taking my hand and walking with me back to the river to join his siblings.

 As we came back in to view and caught the others attention they stopped and watched us as we approached. Susan raised her eyebrows but gave us an amused smile, Edmund smirked at us and Lucy just looked confused. Edmund opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by his brothers glare. Lucy's expression changed from one of confusion to thoughtfulness as she surveyed Peter and I for a moment before asking, "Are you two getting married?" There was a pause as we all exchanged looks before descending into fits of laughter, much to Lucy's chagrin.

 "What?" she inquired indignantly, "What's so funny?" When everyone had eventually managed to get their breath back, Peter began to try and explain that not everyone held hands because they were getting married, and really we were too young for that anyway, when Aslan and Oreius approached us. It wasn't until they came closer, though, that I realised Oreius was carrying something long and thin wrapped in a piece of cloth. Needless to say, it didn't take very long for any of us to understand what it was, and all laughter stopped and the atmosphere rapidly changed.

 "Peace, dear ones." Aslan soothed, "We have come to present you with the wand of the White Witch to be destroyed, as per Narnian tradition." he explained. No one moved nor spoke, as we were all uncertain of how to react. Peter was the first to break the silence, "And how do we destroy it, sir?" he asked slowly. "You all know that ice can be vanquished by fire. Perhaps this weapon holds the same properties." Aslan said as Oreius handed the wand to Peter. They then both left us and we all stood and looked at the offending parcel in Peters hands. "Well, I think we should try to get a fire going then." I said after a long pause, "Susan, run back to the camp and see if you can get your hands on a box of matches. Peter, Ed, try and find some rocks and make a little circle with them so the fire won't spread. Lucy, come with me and we'll find some tinder."

 A few minutes later a small fire was happily burning away. The five of us stood around in a circle and watched it for a few moments before Peter held the wand out to me, "I think you've earned the right." he said. I took it from him and began to unwrap it when I really began to think about the significance of this, and I knew in my heart it wouldn't be right for me to destroy the wand. "No." I said firmly, "Someone else deserves to do this a lot more than I do." I looked at Edmund then, who became very pale and glanced nervously at the wand. "Me?" he asked uncertainly, "I don't...I don't think..." he trailed off.

 "I've already robbed you of your opportunity to break it, I'm not going to take your chance to get rid of the damn thing once and for all." I reasoned, holding the wand out to him. Edmund took it gingerly and carefully began to remove the cloth, revealing the splintered end and the smattering of dried blood. My stomach turned at the sight and I could feel Peter tense up beside me.

 Although still pale and now shaking slightly, Edmund held the wand in his hand and contemplated it for a moment before throwing it down into the fire, breaking it again into smaller pieces as it was consumed by the flames, which had now changed to a bright green colour as the wand was devoured. We watched in silence, but it only took a few more minutes before nothing more than a pile of smouldering ashes remained. Once we were sure they were cool, Peter found a cup and scooped the ashes into it before allowing Edmund to empty the contents into the stream. We stood together as we watched the water gently wash the ashes away before making our way back to the camp.

 After an unnaturally silent meal, I decided to return to the tent to sleep for a while. I was still weak from my wound, despite the help from Lucy's cordial, and after a trip to the resident doctor he had assured me this was perfectly normal, especially given the nature of the weapon, and to rest as much as possible so that I could make a full recovery. But it looked like Susan had other plans for me. "It's tomorrow Anna, explain." she said cheerily as she entered the tent and sat on her bed. I groaned and buried my face in my pillow, "Do we have to do this now?" I asked, my voice muffled by the pillow. "I see no reason why not." Susan replied serenely, but I could tell she was grinning. I hauled myself up and glared at her. "You'd better make yourself comfortable then." I said sardonically as I settled into a sitting position.

 For the next half an hour, I explained everything to Susan; our conversation that first night in the Badger's Den, our brief talk from the river to the camp, how he made his promise to stay by my side during the battle, our almost but never quite there because Lucy interrupted us kiss, how he had helped me get past my fear of using my blades, our first kiss, my confusion over what to call our relationship, how I had to convince him it really wasn't his fault I had been injured and our most recent exchange in the woods.

 To her credit, Susan didn't interrupt me once, only making appreciative noises and sighs at the right moments. Once I had finished she surveyed me silently for a few moments before finally speaking, "Imagine if you did eventually get married though."

 "Susan!" I groaned, throwing a pillow in her direction which she easily dodged. "What?" she asked with a laugh, "Is the idea really that deplorable to you?"

_Where do I even begin?_

 "No, but it's not exactly a priority right now." I pointed out, "We're sixteen. Getting married is not something either of us should be thinking about for at least another few years. And besides, you have to be in love to do that." Susan's amused expression quickly changed to one of concern, "What do you mean?"

 "You could hardly call this  _love_ , Su. We've only really known each other a couple of weeks." I admonished. She shook her head, "I agree with you about that, but you're giving me the impression that you think you never could fall in love with one another."

 "I'm not saying  _that_." I explained with exasperation, "Just that it hasn't quite reached that level yet." Susan didn't reply and went back to silently watching me. I swore I could hear the wheels in her head turning. "Can I go to sleep now?" I asked impatiently. She nodded before getting up and walking briskly from the tent, but I thought nothing of it then. I was too tired to even worry about it before I had surrendered to sleep.

 Lucy woke me in the late afternoon and the rest of the day passed by with no noteworthy events.

 We were woken early the next morning to begin the journey to Cair Paravel. When we emerged from our tent we found that half of the camp site had already been cleared away. After a quick breakfast we assisted with the final round of packing before mounting our horses and making our way to the castle.

 It was just beginning to grow dark by the time we reached Cair Paravel, and in the dim evening light it was surely a beautiful sight. Each of the seemingly infinite number of windows in the towering castle was illuminated and the torches in the courtyard cast a soft, welcoming glow on the entrance. I couldn't help thinking that it looked a little bit like Hogwarts castle.

_Harry Potter himself would probably be jealous._

 Once we dismounted and made our way in to the castle, we were each shown to our chambers and allowed to change. Tonight, we would hold a small memorial service in honour of the Narnians killed in the Battle of Beruna. It seemed that despite Lucy's best efforts, her cordial couldn't save everyone. The experience was made even more sombre at the fact that I could easily have been one of the people Aslan was speaking so gravely about tonight. At some point during the service I found my hand tightly intertwined with Peter's, and when I stole a glance at him I noticed he had the same hard set to his jaw line that had been present at the party after Beruna.

 I didn't have an opportunity to speak to him about it though, because as soon as the service was over we ate a modest dinner and retired to our bedrooms early so as to be well rested for the Coronation tomorrow. The Narnians had not wanted to mark the beginning of our reign with the memorial, but would rather have it the day before to make a distinction between the end of the Hundred Year Winter and the beginning of the Golden Age. Everyone intended to start as they meant to go on, so to speak.

 When we were lead to our bedrooms they couldn't be called exactly that, because they were much too big for the term. An apartment or suite would have been a more accurate word. All of our bedrooms were on the same floor, but we all had our privacy. Solid wooden double doors indicated the entrance to each of our rooms, which lead in to a comfortably large sitting area and doors leading off to our bedrooms, bathrooms and private studies. We had little doubt our stay at Cair Paravel would be a comfortable one. From the window in my room, I could look out over the sea just behind the castle.

 It was quite strange though having our own bedrooms after having shared the tents for so long, and once I had settled in to bed for the night I found the silence both empty and unnerving. After a good deal of tossing and turning I eventually got up and left my room, peering out into the dark hallway. At the end of the corridor, I had noticed earlier that there was a large bay window with a wide seat covered in a plethora of cushions. I settled into it, and wrapped my shawl around me as I watched the waves gently break against the rocks below.

 "Anna?" I heard someone whisper from further down the hall. I turned to see it was Peter. "Hi." I whispered back as he began to approach me. "The silence getting to you too?" he asked as I indicated for him to sit across from me. "How did you know?" I said sardonically. We sat in silence for a moment as I dithered over whether I should mention his behaviour at the memorial. I eventually decided just say it. After all, I didn't think it would do much good to let it pass anyway.

 "Peter." I said, causing him to turn his attention from the window to me. Questioning eyes met my unsure gaze, "Earlier today, at the memorial...you seemed...tense." I said vaguely, but Peter must have known what I was talking about, because the look in his eyes softened. "It's just that I knew it could have been you were remembering today." he said quietly, never breaking his eye contact with me. Before I could reply he cut me off, "I remember what you said, no need to start that again." he added, more teasing than telling me off. "But I know you're fine now." he finished with a smile.

 "Come on, I think you should try and get a little sleep." he said as he stood, holding out his hand which I had no trouble accepting. We walked the short distance to my door before Peter leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I have a surprise for you tomorrow, but you'll have to wait until after the ball." I didn't have to look at him to know that he was smiling. He kissed my cheek and disappeared into his room before I could ask him what in Aslan's name he was talking about.

_Well, that'll definitely help me sleep._


	11. Long Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song suggestion: Long Live by Taylor Swift

 After a quick and quiet breakfast, everyone was too nervous to make much conversation, we all left to be fitted into our attire for the day. I stood in the dressing room while a seamstress and her team worked to fit my gown and adjust it as needed, while another woman put make up on while another fixed my hair. I was a little overwhelmed by the sheer number of people who were working with just  _me_ , but with so little time to prepare I reasoned it was only logical. They were nice enough anyway, and kept up a steady stream of chatter until they were satisfied with their work and left me alone to compose myself before leaving.

 I stared back at the girl in the mirror. She was fitted in a royal blue dress and a silver cloak carefully placed over it, fastened with a broach with Aslan's face etched into it. Her straight dark hair had somehow been styled in to long loose curls and partially pinned up. She was still as pale as ever, but her light blue eyes stood out against the contrast of the dark blue of the dress, and her lips had been lightly stained red. This girl was the picture of grace, poise and elegance. She didn't just look like a Queen, she was one.

 "Anna?" Susan said as she peered around the door, "It's time." I joined the Pevensies and Aslan at the large doors that would lead in to the throne room, and we all smiled nervously at one another. "I believe this is the most subdued I've ever seen you all." Aslan commented with a chuckle, "But do not be afraid, dear ones. As long as you believe in yourselves and allow those around you to guide your actions, then you can not fail." he assured us. We all simply nodded in silence, because the trumpets announcing our arrival sounded, and I soon found myself walking down the aisle to our thrones, positioned directly next to Aslan on his right side. As we approached, I noticed that the carving on my throne were my swords crossed to form an x shape directly over my head.

 "To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant." Aslan declared as Mr Tumnus and the beavers approached with our crowns, and Lucy knelt as Mr Tumnus placed hers on her head. "To the great Western Wood, King Edmund, the Just. To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle." Aslan announced as they were both crowned. Now, it was my turn. I knelt on one knee as Mr Tumnus approached with my crown; a delicate circle of rose gold with small stars adorning the twists of the frame. "To the free Peoples of Narnia, Queen Anna, the Noble."

_Interesting._

 "And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent." I glanced at Peter as he was crowned, and he looked back as he stood, a small grin on both of our faces. "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." Aslan said to us as we sat on our thrones and faced the court who began to cheer and call out our names, "Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Anna! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!"

 After that, we were escorted to a balcony over looking the castle grounds and surrounding area where a large crowd had gathered in the hopes of catching a glimpse of their new monarchs. Centaurs, Fauns and Talking Beasts alike cheered as Aslan announced our arrival, "Presenting their majesties King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Anna, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy." We stepped on to the balcony and waved to the crowd who waved back and cheered with even more enthusiasm.

 When we returned to the Great Hall, a large feast was given in our honour before the ball began. In keeping with Narnian custom, the five of us were to have the first dance. I danced with Peter, Edmund and Susan with each other and Mr Tumnus happily obliged Lucy in accompanying her. As we began to move in time with the music, I could no longer contain my curiosity, "So, what's this surprise then?" I asked casually. Peter smirked, "I told you, you'll have to wait until tonight." I groaned at this, causing Peter's smile to widen in clear amusement at my discontent. How is it he seemed to be the only person who could test my patience? "I hope it's worth it." There was a pause before he replied, "As do I."

 I was about to ask him what he meant by that when the music ended. He bowed to me as I curtseyed, and no sooner had we left the dance floor Peter was asked to dance by Lucy and I by Edmund. For the rest of the night, I was on my feet dancing with the invited guests and did not see Peter or indeed any of the other Pevensies for a considerable amount of time. Eventually though, I was able to escape and sit down for a few moments but I soon felt a light tap on my shoulder. Holding in a sigh and trying my best not to look too irritated I turned to find that it was Peter who had caught my attention.

 He wordlessly extended his hand towards me and I eagerly took it without a moments hesitation. Peter then led me to a set of glass doors that brought us into a small garden before we sat on a wooden bench. He looked at me for a moments with a neutral expression and I looked back, raising an eyebrow at his silence. "Susan told me what you said to her yesterday." he finally said. I froze as my heart dropped to my stomach.

_I will find you, and I will kill you Susan Pevensie._

 "Oh?" was all I managed to say weakly in response. Peter sighed, "Anna, I do wish you'd talked to me about this." I was only able to reply after finally detaching my tongue from the roof of my mouth, "I think you've had enough to worry about recently." I pointed out quietly. He paused then, returning to surveying me. I looked down at my clasped hands, unsure of what to do now.

 "Do you remember what I said to you in the woods by the river yesterday?" he said after what seemed like an eternity of crushing silence. I looked at him then and nodded, "Of course." Peter smiled, but I continued before he could speak, "But Peter, what exactly has this got to do with this surprise you promised me?" I asked, my curiosity reaching it's peak. He chuckled, "I was just getting to that." he said before producing a simple white box from his pocket. My eyes widened and I glanced at him, "It's not a ring." he assured me with a laugh. He offered it to me and I took it carefully in my hands. I slowly removed the lid and almost dropped it when I realised what was inside. A Claddagh necklace made of white gold with a clear diamond heart rested upon the little cushion in the box. Gently, I pulled it out and raised it so as to better observe it in the moonlight.

 "Back home, I saw these in a jewellers. I know they're Irish, and what they symbolise. I drew a picture of one and Oreius brought it to the goldsmith, who quite happily obliged to make it." Peter explained with a small chuckle, "In Narnia, when someone wishes to make an offer of courtship to another, they present them with a gift, usually something of significance to them." I immediately diverted my attention from the necklace to Peter, who met my gaze steadily.

_The hands are for friendship, the heart is there for love. For loyalty throughout the year, the crown is raised above._

 "Are you...are you asking me to...?" I said breathlessly, unable to finish the sentence. "To court you?" Peter supplied for me. I nodded. "Yes." he answered simply. I was rendered speechless for a few moments, and it wasn't until Peter became increasingly concerned and called my name that I managed to move my lips, "Yes." I finally responded. I had never seen the boy smile so widely, and I grinned back.

 He moved to take the necklace from my hands and carefully placed it around my neck. As I turned to face him again he gently took my hands in his, "Anna, I know you're right. This isn't love yet, but that doesn't mean it can't become that. I still have no idea what to call this, but I'm sure this is only the beginning and we can find out together. We don't have to get married, I won't ask that of you yet. But the Claddagh is my promise to you that I will stay by your side until you tell me to leave. I'll always be here. Always."

_How can I even begin to follow that?_

 Words would simply not be enough for me. Sometimes, they never are. So I kissed him, because that was all I could do. This kiss was different from the rest though, even our first one. It was passion and fire and emotion and hope. Hope that this really could be the start of something new for both of us.


End file.
